Not Alone Anymore
by LadyHummel
Summary: What if Kurt was ignored and left out by the New Directions? Cue Blaine to make him feel special in the end! Credit to Glee and to the artists of the songs included. Rated T just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Hey! Here's the beginning! More info at the bottom!

"Well, would you look who it is?" Bobby said with fake joy, followed by half of the football team. "Lady Face." All the boys behind him burst out into laughter. "We have a present for you. _Perfect._ thought Kurt. _Not again. _Five of the newest football recruits suddenly pulled out a rainbow color of slushies and dumped them over his head. "That's from David," Sammy said smirking. "He's sick today in case you didn't know." Kurt almost missed hearing this part since cold pieces of ices were currently jammed up his ears. "See you later," all the football players sang as they walked back down the hallway.

Kurt wiped the ice out of his stinging eyes and hopefully looked down the hallway. _Of course no one saw that_ he bitterly thought. Just his luck. Not that anyone could do anything about it anyway. _Darn! This was my last outfit! And all white to! Fantasic! _Kurt looked down at his Marc Jacobs watch which was covered in artificial ice. _Three minutes till glee. Not enough time to clean up. _Then again, Kurt didn't know why he was in a hurry to get to glee. Lately, everyone had been ignoring him. Not out of hate he knew that. He really didn't know why. He just felt kind of invisible. I know what you're thinking. "Kurt Hummel would never put up with that! He would never put up with being in the background!" This was true, but a little while ago, Kurt stopped caring.

_Things might change today. _He tried to think optimistically as he entered the glee room. Almost everyone was there already there. Santana sat in the back staring at Britney and Artie's linked hands two rows in front of her. Rachel was hurriedly talking to Finn and Tina was doing the same to Mike. Sam sat with Puck, up to God knows what and Quinn was talking to Mr. Shue eagerly. _Hmmm…_Kurt thought. _No Mercedes. _

Kurt walked to his normal seat in the secluded corner in the back. No "Oh my gosh!"' or "Are you ok?" was directed to Kurt. In fact, no one seemed to notice he had entered the room. Typical. He grabbed his iPod out of his messenger bag and put his earphones in, waiting for glee to start. After about 5 songs of _Wicked_, he heard a gasp. Hoping they had finally realized his stained clothes and the chunks of ice in his hair, Kurt eagerly looked up. He was met with the sight of a crying Mercedes and a slightly nervous Miss. Pillsbury.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel shrieked, finally tearing herself away from her conversation with Finn. "Slushy," Miss Pillsbury said solemnly, answering everyone's confused faces. "Aww…" all the girls cooed. "How many?" Quinn asked as she gave her a hug. "Two. It was awful. Lucky, I had an extra pair of clothes." _At least she didn't get five. Seven if you counted the ones earlier._ Kurt was still shivering through his soaked jacket. "Way to be brave," Sam said as he gave her an awkward hug. All of the other boys and girls soon joined in after him. "We'll always stick up for you and each other." Puck said. _Hypocrites._ "See," Mr. Shue said. "We're all a family here." _As if._ Kurt thought to himself again. "Now! To this week's assignment." Mr. Shue wrote the word "Strong" on the board. "You all have to sing about being strong. I think we all need something inspiring since it's the beginning of a long school year." Kurt couldn't agree more. "Mr. Shue," Rachel piped up. "I was wondering if we could talk Regionals…" The rest of glee club was spent with Rachel and all the New Directions arguing about solos. Once again, Kurt plugged his earphones, and no one paid him any attention.

_Finally _Kurt thought as they were released from glee. He quickly jumped into his car and looked in the mirror. What he saw scared him. His face was deathly pale, and his hair was covered in multicolored ice specks. The shirt he was wearing looked like it was tie dyed. Quickly, he drove home, dreading what his father would say. He cautiously opened the door. No one home. He let out a sigh. He hurried to his room and into the shower.

"You know that I love you, boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta choose. Nothing to lose," Kurt sang as he washed his hair. "Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke one cigarette and hush. Don't call my..." the front door opened and Kurt immediately stopped singing. He had to admit he was a little disappointed. He hadn't sung in about month and it felt good to sing. He heard the refrigerator door open and footsteps on the stairs. _Must be Finn._ Sure enough when he peaked out the bathroom door, Finn's backpack was seen making it's way down the hall.

Things had been extremely weird between them lately. He was also included in the "Hey! Lets ignore Kurt!" club as Kurt liked to call it. Homework set aside, Kurt pulled up Facebook on his Apple laptop. No notifications. No followers. No comments. In short, he felt like a loser. _Might as well work on the glee song. _He thought depressingly.

**hey everyone! (again) hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. it will get better because blaine is coming soon :) please follow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Worse

**Hey guys! New Chapter! Short I know :(**

****"You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want."

Kurt inwardly groaned as Sam sang out the opening lines of Kelly Clarkson's song "Stronger". The was so obvious for this weeks assignment and so top 40. He had preformed a spectacular rendition of Monica's "Stay Stronger". All he got was a "good job" from Mr. Schue which was cut short by Rachel who started pestering him with new ideas for Regionals.

Things were getting worse for him. The slurs became increased in variety, and the bruises became more numerous and prominent against his delicate, pale skin. The glee club members still took no notice. Even when he would walk in, clutching different bruised parts of his body with tears streaming down his face, they still paid no attention. The were too involved in their own drama to care.

The only things that kept Kurt going were music, his future, and his pride. He refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break down. All of his work for his future wouldn't be wasted either. Music was always his comfort and stress reliever. It took away from reality. When you saw Kurt now, he would always have in his earbuds in toned down outfits. I know what you're thinking. "Kurt Hummel wearing something less than fabulous? It's the end of the world!" In truth, Kurt didn't care anymore. He had no one to try for. Some people might say he had given up. Oh no. He hadn't given up. After that fateful day of the rainbow slushie incident, he tried hard to get back to himself. His clothes, which became more extravagant, went noticed. The comments in glee were respected but were criticized. This caused him to stop trying. His days were spent listening to Streishand and Gaga on repeat while looking at pictures of New York.

As soon as Sam's awful song was over, Kurt quickly ran to his car, He didn't want to be jumped. As his car started, Kurt noticed he was almost out of gas. Stopping at the closest gas station, he tried to fill up as fast as he could. His efforts were for nothing. "Hey!" yelled a voice. A group of teenage boys walked up to him. _Fantastic. _"What are you doing here, queer?" "Oh wait!" one of the stupidest looking boys yelled. "Probably here to buy some tampons!" All the boys laughed and kept making fun of Kurt. "As much fun as this has been," said Kurt. "I really need to go. My dad will be worried." "Aww. His _daddy! _Well, we're not letting you that easily fairy."

**Again, I know it's short! Please comment on how Kurt and Blaine should meet :) I'm clueless and can't let Kurt suffer! Thanks everyone! **

**Also, who else can't wait for The Role You Were Born to Play?! Kurt and Blaine better make up some time soon! **


	3. Chapter 3: Finding You

**Hey! New and longer chapter! BTW, in this story, Santana has already come out to everyone but Sue. Happy chapter :) YAHHH!**

Blaine's POV

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Wes screamed while frantically banging his gavel to quiet the voices of the Warblers.

"Wes, chill," David said with a sigh. "Thad, please explain what exactly you signed us up for."

"Well, it is a program that gets all of the competing show choirs in Ohio to grow closer. It's free and goes through out the year. Activities are set up such as going to an amusement park. And no, you don't have to communicate with the other choirs if you don't want to."

"When does it start?" Nick asked.

"Three weeks," Thad answered promptly. "Our first meeting is to get to know the competition. Each group was given a song to practice when they signed up for the meeting. After the performances, we mingle or in our case, stay together."

"Who has signed up?" Jeff asked.

Thad got out a list. "Jane Addams Academy, Haverbrook School for Deaf, Vocal Adrenaline, Aural Intensity, The Hipsters, New Directions, The Golden Goblets, The Unitards, Portland Scale Blazers, and us."

"Fantastic. Now what song did they give us?" Jeff asked again.

"They gave us two choices. Apologize and Grenade."

"Blaine, what do you think?"

"What?" Blaine answered, snapping out of his day dream of getting out of here.

"The song choices," answered David with exasperation. "Grenade or Apologize?"

"Apologize. Now can we go?" Blaine answered tiredly. "I got no sleep last night thanks to Wesley over here."

"No just yet, Blainers. We need to do some spying?"

All 14 Warblers looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Jeff questioned.

"We can't just walk in there not knowing anything about the people we are competing against. It's singing suicide." he said as if it were obvious.

"How do we learn about them?" a random Warbler asked.

"YouTube," Wes said simply while turning on the computer. "First up, Jane Addams Academy."

A video appeared on the projected screen. Standing on stage were four rows of girls dressed in some weird black bottoms and yellow tops.

"Shadonza, Can you handle this?  
Aphasia, Can you handle this?  
Jayelle, Can you handle this?  
I don't think they can handle this!"

They were singing Destiny's Child's"Bootylicious", and Blaine was repulsed. That was not what he called signing. Good singing to him definitely didn't consist of girls wildly swinging their hair and shaking their butts.

"Alright." said David hurriedly. "Please turn that off!"

"Already on it said Wes. Now, Haverbrook School for Deaf."

A group of people dressed in red appeared up on screen. It looked like they were preforming to someone. Singing "Imagine", the choir was using sign language. After about a minute, it showed a black girl start to sing in the audience and the video stopped.

"Who was she?" someone asked. "Didn't seem like she was deaf."

"Hang on," said Wes scrolling down. "Ah! They were singing to the New Directions. That girl was part of their group. We'll see there videos later. Now, Vocal Adrenaline."

A line of boys clad in blue jackets were visible. As the music starts, hands grip them from the front. Girls pop out from behind them, and the leader singer sang Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust" Blaine had to admit they were great. A little showy, but their stage presence was great.

"Best so far," Blaine spoke after the video. The other Warblers nodded their heads.

"Aural Intensity." Wes said breaking the thoughtful silence.

They were not brilliant in Blaine's opinion. Overly cheerful teens in an offending shade of red singing about Jesus. That was all Aural Intensity was.

"The Hipsters." Someone snorted.

"OK!" Wes said as the video was cut off because some of the Warblers couldn't contain their laughter at their performance of "The Living Years. "It's not _that _funny."

"It is.." someone muttered. Everyone proceeded to voice their opinions about The Hipsters out loud for a while.

"Wes, what's going on?" Blaine finally asked.

"Too many videos."

"Can we focus on each individual in the group and then do a group video? My head is hurting from the repetitive, cheap outfits of the groups!" Jeff complained.

"They have interviews too! Let's start with Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson since it says she is the lead soloist, and he is her boyfriend."

A grainy video shot comes in to focus. A huge teen boy is seen talking to a small girl with a huge nose. "I just don't feel like they understand where I'm coming from. They're being so unfair." the girl says from far away.

The camera shakes as the camera man runs closer.

"Well, if it isn't the glee losers!" the person behind the camera says in an annoying voice.

"Really, Jacob?" the big guy with the letter man jacket asks. "We have to get to class?"

"This is going on YouTube though." he says as though this changes everything.

The girl, Rachel Blaine guessed, perked up.

"Ooh! Really? What do you want to know about us?"

"But Rach..." Finn complained.

"Not now Finn. Go on, Jacob."

"What do you think of Rachel?" he asks earnestly.

"She's amazing. She's so sweet ,and I love her."

"Anything bad about her?" he asks as if she's not even there."

"Well, Rachel is what you would call a controllist."

"Controlling," Rachel interrupts. "Controllist isn't a word."

"Oh," Finn says.

"Controlling. I'm controlling."

"Obviously..." Jacob mutters. "Anyway, that's all I need."

"But what about me? Isn't there anything you want to know? I'm a fascinating person, really!"

"No," Jacob says quickly. He starts run in the other direction.

"But wait!" Rachel's voice says as she's trys to run after him.

The camera shuts off.

"That was interesting. Next up, Santana and Brittany."

Two cheerleaders appeared on the screen.

"So, Brittany. What did you do on summer break?"

" I thought I went on summer vacation, but I actually was lost in the sewers." the blonde cheerleader said.

The other cheerleader looked confused.

"So, Santana. What did you do over the summer? Share some lady kisses with Brit here who says she was in the sewers?"

"Don't talk to me that way, Israel. And yes. I did." Santana admitted.

"New year. New Cheerio team," he changed the subject. " How do you think Coach Sue is going to react to you being gay? I think she'll take you off being thje head cheerleader."

Santana stepped forward, making Jacob back up into a locker and lifted her finger.

"Don't ever suggest that possibility to me again or I will go all Lima Heights on you."

She linked arms with Brittany and began to walk away.

"Oh!" she called back. "Don't forget that I keep razors hidden all up in here!" she said, gesturing to her head wildy.

Blaine heard Jacob gulp, and the camera shut off once again.

"Well..." Jeff said. "Now we know not to mess with her!"

"Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray."

A beautiful blonde headed girl and a mohawked boy were seen arguing near some lockers.

The camera focused in.

"But I need to see her!" the boy insisted.

"Don't you think I know that! I do to! It's just Rachel's mom..."

"Hey guys!" Jacob's fake cheerful voice. "What's up."

"Don't bother me, Israel." Noah "Puck" warned. "We'll talk later." he said, addressing Quinn.

He walked away with a swag in his step.

"Sorry about hime." Quinn said, looking apologetic. "This baby thing has got him all stressed out."

She walked away.

"A baby?" Nick asked Blaine.

Blaine just shrugged.

"Next up, Tina and Mike."

"We need to go, Tina." said an Asian boy who appeared on screen.

"No! I will not go to Asian's Couple Therapy! It's ridiculous!" Tina replied.

"Woah there!" Jacob said. "Someone looks like they do need counseling."

Tina stormed off.

"Well, Mike. How are you?"

"Great, thanks."

"We all know you can't sing. So, why are you in glee club."

Mike looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I... Gotta go!" he said, catching sight of Tina.

"But, wait!" Jacob said, sounding like Rachel. The camera shut off.

_These keep getting shorter and shorter. _thought Blaine.

" Next up, Artie Abrahams and Mercedes Jones."

A big African American girl was shown pushing a guy in the wheelchair.

Jacob ran over to them.

"Hello glee clubbers!"

"Hey..." Artie answered cautiously.

"I heard that you were looking into fake legs. How's that going for you?"

"Umm.. I actually haven't..."

"So Mercedes! How's the tot project going?"

"Wonderful! We are making progress!"

"Fantastic."

Blaine zoned out for the rest of their interview.

"Kurt Hummel." Wes calls out.

Blaine gasped when he saw the boy that came on the screen.

He's skin was pale and flawless. His hair was coiffed without a stray hair. He was beautiful in short. No words could describe how perfect he looked Blaine. Wearing a navy expensive looking jacket and skinny jeans, Blaine figured he was gay. He couldn't wait to meet this guy in three weeks.

"So Hummel..." Jacob started. "How do you feel about the internet comments your getting?"

"Pathetic." answered Kurt in a angelic voice that Blaine couldn't help but swoon at. "I want to tell everyone something. next time, instead of posting an anonymous comment, say what what you have to say to my face."

Yep. Blaine was falling hard.

Suddenly, a jock came out of no where and spilled red liquid all over Kurt.

"Welcome back, Lady." he taunted.

Blaine felt his heart break. Looking at that gorgeous boy drenched in red, he promised himself he would do whatever he could to make that kid know how special he was.

**Hey again! Didn't get to edit so sorry about grammar mistakes. Now, I need help with their personalities. Disney lover Blaine? Harry Potter nerd Blaine? Dapper Blaine? Goofy Blaine? Nice Kurt? Biatch Kurt? Closed off Kurt? Too many choices! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Sebastian and Duets

**Hi! I was having some computer virus problems. OH! Exciting news! I am going to Jingle Jam to see Ed Sheeran! Wish Darren Criss was going... Also, feel free to tell me what your going to be for Halloween! Anyone going as someone from glee?  
**

Blaine's POV

Ever since the Warblers had learned about all the other show choirs, Blaine had been a huge ball of energy. He couldn't wait to get to meet everyone. Particularly, a tall, pale, gorgeous teen boy.

Nothing could bring Blaine out of his good mood. Not his bad grade in French. Not his parents who had still yet to except him. Not his crazy friends who tried to embarrass him every moment of every day and definitely caught on to his attraction to Kurt. Not even Sebastian put him in a bad mood.

Sebastian had a complicated relationship with Blaine.

When Blaine first came to Dalton, Sebastian had helped him recover from his public school bullying experience. He was nice and comforting. Blaine really appreciated it. Blaine had always considered that Sebastian might like him. He often caught him staring or acting strange. Blaine acted as if he wasn't acting this way since he didn't like Sebastian that way.

After a summer in France, Sebastian changed. Becoming an arrogant douche, he started to flirt with Blaine and not discreetly like before. Instead of shy staring, it was scraping his eyes down his body in an aggressive way. Hugs became a source of wandering hands on Sebastian's side. Crude and suggestive remarks were a normal. Attempts of kisses and getting Blaine drunk were also frequent. Sebastian's song choices in Warbler practice became unbearable for him. Sometimes, Wes had to suspend him for a couple days because he would get all the other boys rallied up. When sitting near each other, distance apparently wasn't an issue to Sebastian. Sitting as close as possible was his main objective. Putting his arms or legs around Blaine's chair was his second choice. He wouldn't get the hint that Blaine didn't want to be in a relationship. Let alone be his friend.

Speaking of Sebastian, here he comes now.

"Hey hot stuff," Sebastian said causally as he leaned up against Blaine's locker.

Blaine sighed.

For just one day could Sebastian leave him alone?

No.

"Hey," he said curtly, shutting his locker door.

Blaine just wanted to get out of there.

"Don't want to talk to me I see," Sebastian said with a smirk. "Just wanna get to get to the good stuff," he said with a suggestive smile.

Blaine just ignored him and started walking down the hall.

"Aww!" Sebastian faked hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You were born..." Blaine muttered, uncharacteristically rude.

"Feisty. I love it! Tell you what. Why don't we go back to my place and go out on a date tonight?"

" Sorry, but I've got to go Sebastian," Blaine said without the slightest feeling of being sorry.

"Fine. See you later, sexy," he said with a wink.

Ugh. Luckily, it was the end of the day and Blaine had time to go to the gym to work out his anger.

"Bastard," Blaine said as he punched the punching bag in Dalton's gym.

"Thinks he can just.."

Blaine didn't even finish before Wes walked angrily.

"BLAINE!" he yelled.

"Yes Wes?" Blaine said, hoping the smile on his face was one of innocence.

He honestly had no clue what he did wrong.

Wes looked at him as if he had just dropped out of space.

"Emergency Warblers practice? Ring a bell? You never miss practice!"

Blaine stared at him in confusion.

"For the show choir meeting thingy," Wes said with an exasperated sigh.

Blaine was full of positive energy once again.

"RIGHT! Let's go!" he said while walking to the door.

"Hey, Blaine?" Wes said with a laugh.

"What?"

"I don't really think you want to go to practice looking like that."

Blaine looked down.

He was wearing a thin, white tank top and basketball shorts. The shirt was soaked with sweat and his curls were everywhere.

Blaine blushed.

"I'll just go shower..."

Kurt's POV

"LADY!" a voice called down the hall.

Kurt sighed and mentally prepared for whatever was coming to him.

"See your face is still as purple as an eggplant,"Karofsky said with a smile.

The guys at the gas station weren't kidding about not letting Kurt go easily. After about an hour of painful suffering, the guys got tired of his shrill screams. Kurt couldn't have fought back even if he wanted course, this all went unnoticed by glee. Even when he stayed home for 3 days to recover. His dad had a huge freak out thought. But, aside from that, Kurt was okay. At least for now.

"We wanted to welcome you back."

Ten football players came from all directions.

One pushed him into the locker, and he split his lip.

Before they could go any farther, a teacher walked by.

"Okay boys? she asked. "Kurt, your lip alright?"

"We're perfect!" Kurt said happily. "I just tripped into my locker and these boys came by to check to see if anything was wrong."

She looked spectacle, but she bought it anyway.

"Go to class," she said walking away.

Karofsky gave Kurt a menacing look.

"You'll pay for that," he said and stalked off.

_Pay for what?_

Kurt had no idea.

Walking away, one of the football players gave Kurt one last hard shove.

Kurt was sent flying across the hall.

His back scraped the cold locker. He could feel the corners digging into his skin.

He let out a sob.

Never had he cried about this at school, but he couldn't take it.

Running towards the abandoned girls bathroom, Kurt flung himself on the floor.

He cried and cried.

As the bell rang, he got himself together.

He washed his face off and didn't even bother hiding his pink and puffy eyes.

_Yeppe! Glee!_

He walked into thew choir room with pain. He was slightly hunched over and his shirt was a little bloody but nothing serious. His hair was a mess.

"Now," started Mr. Schue, ignoring Kurt's disheveled late appearance. "I have to big announcements!"

"Berry's leaving?" Santana asked hopefully.

"No," said carefully. " First, I have signed us up for a show choir interaction course thing." he said unenthusiastically.

Everyone groaned.

"Sue's idea. She thought it would be funny to watch my lack of social skills," he said mournfully.

Kurt was actually happy about this. New friends would be great to make. Not to mention, the Warblers might be there! If only he could be one of them...

"Second, this week's assignment. Duets."

Everyone perked up, but Kurt was feeling dread.

"Don't worry. I have already paired you all up with people that I think you would work out with fairly well."

The first names he wrote on the board: Rachel and Santana.

He obviously didn't think that one through.

Santana made some vulgar comment, and Rachel began to argue with her. Mr. Schue ignored them.

Artie and Puck were next.

Then, Finn and Tina.

Fourth, Mike and Quinn.

_What was going through his head when he was picking these?_

Fifth, Brittany and Mercedes.

Kurt couldn't believe.

He forgot him. He actually forgot him. He knew they wouldn't pay attention to him, but he didn't think go to the point of missing his existence.

He waited for Mr. Schue to notice his mistake or someone to call him out.

Nothing.

Glee was dismissed, and he was forgotten.

He ran out of the school, into the privacy of his car and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

**Hey! All dialogue borrowed from glee is rightfully theirs :) Enjoy!  
**

Kurt's POV

Kurt would've normally told Mr. Schue about him being forgotten on the duets lists. In fact, he was planning to tell Mr. Schue today. But something changed that all.

That morning Kurt had felt great. Spectacular in fact. In his tightest jeans and a form flattering, dark (meaning slushie stain proof) shirt, he felt like he could take on the world. He would try to redeem himself today. He wasn't going to put up with what was going on around him.

A few jeers were all he got on his way into school. No slushies. No locker shoves. It was a miracle.

Suddenly, the fantasy came crashing right down right before his last class before glee.

Karofsky had pushed him into a locker.

No, it wasn't the hardest push.

No, he didn't hurt anything severely.

But, something snapped in Kurt.

His day was not going to get ruined by Karofsky once again.

He was done.

"HEY!" he yelled at the receding figure of Dave "HEY!"

David didn't stop.

Kurt ran after him.

Dave was walking into the boys' locker room, and Kurt followed him.

The nauseating smell of smelly teens overwhelmed Kurt, but he was too furious to think about it.

"I am talking to you!" Kurt screamed at David's turned back.

"Really? I didn't notice," David said as he turned around. "Girl's locker room is next door."

"That's it! What is your problem?"

"My problem? I think your the one who has the problem," he said looking at Kurt's clothes and hair with disgust.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt practically shrieked.

"Besides you sneaking in here and looking at my junk..." Karofsky started.

Kurt blew up.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said sarcastically. "Every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what? I wouldn't even try. Your not my type."

"That right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty."

Dave raised his fists.

"Don't push me, Hummel," he threatened.

"You gonna hit me? Do it. Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

"Get out of my face!"

"No, I will not! You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt said with a burst of confidence.

Then David did something Kurt didn't see coming at all.

He grabbed Kurt's face and planted his lips on to his own.

Kurt's eyes went wide.

This didn't make sense.

Kurt pulled away hurriedly.

David went in for another but was pushed away by Kurt.

Kurt was in a daze.

He recalled hearing a scream and a thud of lockers.

His mind couldn't process anything.

He slid down the locker nearest to him and fell to the floor in a hep.

_What on earth just happened?_

Kurt sat there for his whole entire last period in confusion.

The bell for glee rang and Kurt got up slowly, still in his daze.

He felt something wet on his cheek and was surprised to find tears.

He let them fall.

Kurt almost considered missing glee, but he didn't want to have to explain to his dad what happened.

No one in glee club would care anyway.

Turns out, he was right.

No one gave him a second glance.

At least glee provided him with a distraction.

Glee was spent explaining what was going on with the show choir bonding thing that Mr. Schue had signed them up for.

It was explained how their duet project would be put off for another week because they decided to move the first meeting a week closer.

The meeting was to be Friday, and today was Wednesday. The glee club members would miss the whole school day for it.

The song they had picked out of their two choices was Born This Way.

Quinn, surprisingly, had the idea of doing a mash up.

The directors hadn't said they couldn't change the song.

So, they were mashing it up with "Express Yourself".

It was quite good.

Kurt didn't have a solo of course, but now he didn't care.

He couldn't forget the feel of Karofsky's lips for all of glee club.

This meant Karofsky was gay.

Why did he kiss Kurt though?

Kurt assumed it was just his hormones.

What if Karofsky actually liked him, and it wasn't hormones?

Kurt didn't even consider that.

It was too messed up.

_That was my first kiss from a boy._

Kurt almost fainted on his way out of glee club.

Something that was suppose to be so special and magical had been ruined for him.

It was raining outside so Kurt made his way to his car quickly.

He didn't want to get his hair messed up.

Looking for his keys, he didn't notice a figure walking towards him in the rain.

Figuring he left his keys back in the school, Kurt turned around to start towards school.

He was meet by the scared face of Karofsky.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

Kurt almost felt sad at his vulnerability.

"Of course not. I wouldn't out you," Kurt said sincerely. "Not that anyone would listen if I did," he muttered afterwards.

"Good," David said, regaining his strong composure again.

"Cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you."

Kurt stared shocked at Karofsky who was walking across the parking lot.

He fell to the parking lot sobbing.

No longer did he care about his hair or his clothes.

He didn't know what to do.

His life had just been threatened.

He couldn't tell his dad. He would freak. None of the glee clubbers would care.

All of the sudden, a beautiful voice reached Kurt's ears.

"Are you alright?"


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Take Care of You

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's a little late! GLEE IS COMING!  
**

Blaine's POV

"BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!"

Someone was knocking on his door.

Blaine groggily got up and looked around his dorm to make sure it was presentable.

"What?" he said grumpily as he opened up the door.

Today was a day off for Dalton, and Blaine had been planning on sleeping in.

"Morning Sunshine!" said an overly perky voice.

Blaine rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Wes and... David?" he said, trying to look at them clearly.

"Who else?!" David yelled.

"DAVID! People are still asleep," he said, frantically looking down the hall. "Come in."

Wes skipped right in, and David followed behind him in the same fashion.

"Nice hair," Wes smirked upon looking at Blaine's untamed hair.

"What do you want?" Blaine said, hoping this would be over with soon.

"We need you to go to Lima," David said.

"Lima?" Blaine groaned. "That's two hours away! Why do you need me to go there anyway?"

"Music store. We need music for Regionals," Wes explained.

"Regionals? That's not for at least another 2 months!"

"We need to be prepared. Looking at those videos of the other show choirs made us realize how doomed we are. Practice is needed. And depressingly!"

Blaine chose not to argue. This was a lost fight.

"Fine. What kind of song?"

"Anything really. Something fairly well known..."

"NO KATY PERRY!" David interrupted.

"Ok. Fine!" Blaine agreed reluctantly.

He had been trying to get the Warblers to do Katy Perry for months.

"That's the spirit! Have fun! We will be thinking up song ideas here to help you. Keep your phone on!"

"Drive safely!" Wes continued. "We don't want our precious lead singer to get hurt." he said while mockingly pinching his cheeks.

"Ok mother," Blaine said sarcastically.

The door slammed shut.

Blaine quickly hoped in the shower and began singing.

The steam did wonders for his voice.

Blaine had just put on his towel when he heard another knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked while trying to frantically put on his blazer.

"Just little old me," a smug voice rang out.

Blaine inwardly sighed.

"I'm a little busy, Sebastian. Later okay?"

"Fine. You better make this up to me," Sebastian said with a teasing voice.

Blaine didn't answer. He was already in the bathroom gelling his hair to perfection. Not too much and not too little.

He made his way out of his dorm quickly and practically ran to the car, afraid Sebastian would catch him.

The car ride was boring filled two hours.

Since, it was early in the morning, the radio station's music was horrible.

As Blaine got closer to Lima, it began raining. Hard.

Blaine couldn't see anything.

After about 12 minutes, Blaine decided to pull over and wait the storm out somewhere.

It was getting ridiculous.

_Why couldn't Wes do this?_

Blaine saw a sign coming up and tried to make it out.

"William McKinely Highschool" it read.

_Home of the New Directions!_

Blaine thought with excitement.

_2 more days till Kurt._

Pulling into the parking lot, Blaine took a look around.

The school was definitely different from Dalton.

Blaine thought it looked scary.

Suddenly, he saw a figure in the torrential rain.

_What on earth..._

Then he saw another figure sneak behind him.

They were obviously talking.

One of the guys ending up walking away, and the other fell to the ground.

Blaine was terrified.

Forgetting the rain, he sprinted outside.

He gasped.

Right in front of him was Kurt Hummel.

THE Kurt Hummel.

He had tears streaming down his face.

His clothes and hair were drenched.

Fear and panic were written all over his face.

Curled up in a ball, he was oblivious to Blaine standing there.

Blaine had never seen something so gut wrenching and beautiful in all his life.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kurt's POV

Kurt cautiously looked up. He hadn't recognized the voice.

Kurt gasped.

The person in front of him was stunning.

Beautiful hazel eyes were the first things Kurt noticed.

A wet mound of gorgeous brown hair sat top of his head.

He had a blazer on and was nervously playing with his hands.

Kurt thought he looked liked a an angel. In other words, perfect.

He didn't think before launching himself into the stranger's arms.

This was the first person who cared in a long time.

Kurt didn't even realize how weird it was that he didn't even know the boy.

He felt muscular arms wrap around his waist, and he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh... It's okay, Kurt," the boy said in his amazingly soothing voice that Kurt got drunk off of.

Kurt didn't even question how the boy knew his name.

"When these rivers run dry," the boy started singing.

Kurt gasped for a second time.

This boys singing was without a doubt the best sound he had every heard.

"Don't cry, don't cry  
I'll be thirsty too,"

The other boy pulled Kurt in closer.

"When things ain't right  
Don't sigh, don't sigh,  
We always get through

When the money runs tight  
It's alright, alright  
I'm rich in love with you

When tears run down your face  
It's alright, I'll take care of you  
Things change so fast, so fast  
We gotta slow down  
Breathe in! breathe out!"

The other boy pulled back so he could look Kurt in the eyes.

"When I was young we used to run  
We used to laugh, we used to smile  
We used to run wild!

Rivers run dry, the air runs tight, things change, we keep on chuggin' man

When I was young we used to run  
We used to laugh, we used to smile  
We used to run wild!

Rivers run dry, the air runs tight, things change, we keep on chuggin' man

When the air runs tight, don't fight, don't fight  
I'll be breathless too

Things change so fast, But we'll last  
We'll last  
We know what to do

When the day turns to night  
We'll smile, we'll smile"

At this part Blaine offered Kurt a tentative smile.

"A safe life to share with you.

When I was young we used to run  
We used to laugh, we used to smile  
We used to run wild!

Rivers run dry, the air runs tight, things change, we keep on chuggin' man."

Blaine pulled Kurt in closer again and whispered the last line in his ear.

"Rivers run dry, the air runs tight, things change, we keep on chuggin' man."

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed Klaine fluffiness! Happy late Halloween! Please review! The song is "Rivers" by Kankouran. Listen to it! It's amazing! Got it off a trailer video for Klaine on Youtube.**


	7. Chapter 7: Someone Who Understands

**Long chapter! AHHH! Review pretty please! :)**

Kurt's POV

"Thank you..." Kurt said as the stranger finished his song.

This was honestly a dream.

There was not way this extremely gorgeous boy just sang to him and held him.

He didn't even know his name.

"Want to go out for coffee?" the boy asked.

"Sure," Kurt answered in a daze.

The boy slowly untangled himself from Kurt and stood up.

Offering his hand to Kurt, he easily pulled the skinny boy up.

Kurt still clung to the boy with an arm around his waist like he was afraid that this stranger would slip away.

The boy didn't complain.

Slowly, they made their way over to a green C class Mercedes. **(A/N Darren Criss's car !)**

He opened up Kurt's door slowly.

He also helped Kurt buckle since his hands were still shaking.

The other boy quickly made his way through the rain to his side of the car.

Starting the car, Kurt decided it was about time he knew this angel of a boy's name.

"What is your name?" Kurt asked him quietly.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt loved it. It fit him.

"Blaine," Kurt rolled his name off of his tongue.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he said in a timid voice.

"I know," Blaine replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

Kurt didn't have the energy to question how he knew his name.

He just laid his head against the car door and started out the window in silence.

After a few minutes of quiet, Blaine turned on the radio.

Switching from radio station from radio station, Blaine settled on Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away".

_Ugh. Katy Perry. So top forty._

Kurt's opinion changed when he heard Blaine sing again.

Everything was better when Blaine sang it.

He turned to the signing boy and inspected Blaine further in the light of the car.

Blaine was even more stunning.

His skin was tan and flawless.

_Skin care?_

Kurt thought hopefully. His gaydar was going off.

His brown hair had obviously been gelled back before walking into the rain.

There was still a bit left in it actually.

Now, cute curls were becoming loose.

Clad in a navy blazer, Kurt curiously looked at the emblem.

Dalton Academy.

_Lucky._

His gaze fell back on his face.

Blaine's eyelashes were long and entranced him whenever they moved to blink.

His eyes were amazing.

They were a distracting shade of hazel.

Looking at his mouth, Kurt noticed how much passion Blaine sang with.

He wish he could record this.

Kurt would just have to settle by putting this song on his iPod when he got home.

For the rest of the ride, Kurt continued to stare at Blaine in awe and didn't notice when they pulled up to the Lima Bean.

Blaine hurriedly made his way over to Kurt's door to open.

"Thank you again," Kurt said shyly.

Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine pulled Kurt into the Lima Bean.

They quickly made their way up to the counter where a girl was looking at them skeptically.

In fact, everyone was.

It wasn't usual that you would see two boys drenched in rain and with red rimmed eyes.

Blaine was also still holding Kurt's hand.

The girl's skeptical attitude immediately changed when Blaine got closer.

She smoothed down her apron and flattened down her hair nervously.

Kurt inwardly groaned.

_Couldn't girls just put their flirting aside for a little while? No offense, but my problem of getting threatened to be killed is more important than yours of getting a boyfriend._

He thought.

Kurt wanted to see how Blaine would react.

"What would you like?" she said sweetly, glaring at their entwined hands.

"A medium drip for me." Blaine started.

"Ah. Very manly," she said flirtatiously with a wink.

_What? How can a drink possibly be considered manly?_

Kurt was very confused by her pathetic attempt of flirting.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked cautiously, still wondering if Kurt had recovered from whatever incident happened earlier. "What would you like?

"Grande nonfat mocha," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine's eyes softened at the sound of Kurt's broken voice.

"A grande nonfat mocha for him," he said still looking at Kurt.

Kurt flushed.

"Okay!" the girl interrupted their little moment. "What name?"

"Blaine. Thank you."

Kurt and him stood in silence, waiting for their coffees.

"Here you go," the girl said, giving their coffees to them.

Then the girl pointed to something on Blaine's cup.

A phone number was written on it with a winking face.

"Call me," she said sultry.

"Um..." Blaine awkwardly started. "I don't exactly play for your team if you know what I mean..."

The girl looked embarrassed.

Still gripping his hand, Blaine quickly pulled him away to make the situation less awkward.

Kurt was in shock.

Blaine was gay. Actually GAY.

There was finally someone who understood what he was going through.

He wasn't alone.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked at Blaine who was sitting across from him at a table.

"You're gay?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine laughed.

"Yes. This is just me guessing, but you are too?"

"No," Kurt answered seriously, trying to get a laugh out of Blaine before the more serious stuff began.

Blaine's eyes bugged out, and his face turned crimson.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry..."

Kurt laughed.

"I'm just kidding! Oh Gaga! Your face! You looked like you just ran over a puppy!"

Kurt continued laughing.

Then, Blaine started cracking up too.

"You got me," he admitted between fits of laughter.

It wasn't even that funny, but the desperateness of the situation made them want to laugh the tense feeling it out.

After calming down, Blaine turned serious as Kurt's face began to become sad again.

"Kurt, I now you probably don't want to talk about what's going on in your life right now, but I can see how unhappy you are. I may be able to understand. I mean I know we just met but..." Blaine rambled on.

"Blaine. I was going to tell you anyway. I haven't told any one though so I don't know where to start..."

"Childhood first! I want to know everything!" Blaine gushed dramatically, acting like a teen girl.

Kurt giggled slightly.

"Well, I was born on May 27 at 12:13 in ..." Kurt started.

"Okay! Not that far back!" Blaine laughed.

"Only the important stuff then! Hmm... Family first. My mother died when I was eight,"

Blaine frowned at this.

"But my father has remarried. My father is absolutely amazing. He was really supportive when I came out and takes insults meant for me everyday. His wife, Carole, is fantastic too. I love her as if she was my own mother. My step-brother, Finn, is.. interesting. He may not be the smartest needle in the hay stack, but he is usually really nice. He was quarterback and is in my Glee club with me. We had some issues including me having a crush on him and him being part of the group who bullied me , but we have moved on. "

"So, let me get this straight. Your step-brother bullied you? You still had a crush on him?" Blaine asked with confusion.

"Yep. Okay, let me tell you something about McKinley. Number 1, it is a homophobic school. Very homophobic, but more on that later. Second, the football players and the Cheerios, cheerleaders, rule the school. Glee is at the bottom of the social heap. That means slushies. Before you ask, no, not to drink. It's a tradition to pour slushies on the "losers" of the school with slushies bought on campus. It's horrible. It gets all in your clothes and ruins your complexion. The teachers don't really care about this. We just keep extra clothes in our lockers. Glee use to be fantastic and so worth the slushies. Our teacher, Mr. Schue, besides being biased, old fashioned and sexist (in my case), is really nice. He's the only one that really cares about the kids. Extra info, he's dating our guidance counselor. In the New Directions, you could say anything and be anything. Problems were solved in lyrics and everyone was strangely happy. We are a strange bunch. The social ladder was turned upside down when some football players and cheerleaders joined glee. Finn had been in that group who switched to glee. Before that, his friends would throw me into dumpsters and slushy me, but Finn never did. He even allowed me to take of my Marc Jacobs coat and bag before allowing them to throw me in the dumpster. He saved me from locker shoves to. Like my knight in shining armor, I crushed on a straight guy. So embarrassing."

"Glee club use to be worth it?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Stop interrupting and yes! After Finn joined glee, his friends and his now ex-girlfriend, Quinn, followed him. The bullying stopped from his friends. My dad kept getting calls from random strangers though saying "Your son is a fag" and hanging up. Slushies and locker shoves were now given to me by this guy named David Karofsky and his friends instead. "

Kurt shuddered at his the sound of his name.

"It didn't matter though because I had glee and friends. My best friend, Mercedes, was great support. Even though my voice was hardly appreciated enough, and all the solos went to Finn's girlfriend, Rachel, glee was my saving grace. Suddenly, everything turned around. Everyone forgot me. I know that doesn't sound so bad but it is. My friends get less bullying then me and always get fussed over more than me. No one talks to me. I always eat alone in stairways or bathrooms because lunch is always a disaster. It was like I am invisible. No one cares. I'm not sure why. This is the time when I need them the most, and they don't even care. David's bullying was becoming worse, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, I believed the insults he told me. I had no one to tell me that they weren't true. Everyone was in their own little world. Soon enough, looking into the mirror and feeling ugly was a normal for me and still is. And anorexia and cutting are thoughts of mine, but I know I'm stronger than that. "

Blaine was on the verge of tears.

Kurt anxiously looked around to see if anyone was looking. He turned to Blaine and pulled his shirt up to his stomach.

Blaine's eyes visibly widened at the sight of the bruises.

Kurt was covered in them.

"Oh Kurt..." Blaine whimpered.

"All my friends haven't noticed. I almost got a concussion and have even been beat up at a gas station. None of the teachers have noticed either. Countless times, I have walked on to the glee room or class room covered in slushy and crying with pain. Nothing. Today has been the worst though. Glee first. I'm guessing you guys are going to the show choir bonging thing? We were preparing for that, and Mr. Schue announced that we were doing duets the week after. He gave every one a partner. Guess who he forgot?"

Kurt smiled sadly.

"No," Blaine gasped.

Kurt nodded.

"Yep. Not the first time he hasn't noticed, but I thought he would at least acknowledge my existence. I mean he had walked by me eating lunch in abandon stairways and covered in slushy and still didn't care. Even worse,"

Kurt teared up.

"Today, right before glee, that Netherlander, Karofsky, kissed me."

Blaine looked stunned.

"Yep. Pretty unbelievable. The guy who had made my life a living hell is a closeted gay. Who knew, right? First kiss from a boy too. That was right before today's glee club. So, the forgetting about me didn't exactly hit me until talking to you actually... Anyways, I had left my car keys in school and ended searching my bag in the pouring rain like an idiot. Karofsky came up behind me and asked if I had told anybody about the kiss. And of course I hadn't! It had just happened today, and I was still paralyzed. No one would listen to me even if I did and who am I to out him? I said no. He looked so scared. I actually felt bad for him. Then, he threatened to kill me. That's when you found me."

Kurt sniffled.

Blaine got up, Kurt made room for him on his chair.

He cautiously sat down, pulling Kurt into his lap and wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle. Kurt put his arms around his neck, sobbing.

The counter girl was giving them looks of disgust and so where many of the other costumers.

The two boys were oblivious.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..." Blaine repeatedly whispered, rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt pulled back.

"Sorry," he said blushing.

He couldn't believe he just cried on a guy he knew nothing about other than his name and that he was gay.

"It's alright, Kurt. Nothing to be sorry for," Blaine was silently crying too.

"Why don't we go to Dalton to talk more in private? I have a dorm there. You can even sleepover if you want to. I can't imagine that you would want to go to school tomorrow. Plus, you look kind of sick..."

Kurt smiled.

"Just let me text my dad."

He couldn't see him like this.

**going to sleepover with a friend. not feeling so well and don't want to give anything to Finn because the big game's coming up. okay?**

Kurt waited for the reply while Blaine went for his car.**  
**

**okay kiddo. i understand. hope your alright. we were so worried. you had been gone for two hours. love you**

Kurt looked at his phone clock.

Him and Blaine had been talking for two hours.

Wow. All that time talking about Kurt.

Kurt had never really talked about his problems to someone else before.

Kurt felt selfish.

Blaine must have problems of his own.

He wouldn't want to hear about Kurt's.

Why would he?

"Mr. Hummel," came Blaine's voice.

He turned to the goofy smile of Blaine.

Blaine bowed and held his door of the car open.

"Your ride awaits!"

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

**No, I am not ending this story :) I'm writing another one along with this one. Having trouble deciding. Tell me what you want. BadBoy! Blaine? Anderberry Klaine stories? cheerio! Kurt and nerd! Blaine? popular! Blaine? "straight'! Blaine? PM me or review! Either is good!  
**

**KLAINE ON!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Visitng Dalton

**Hey! So overwhelmed! You guys are truly amazing! I have decided... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! To do a Klaine Anderberry combined with badboy!Blaine and a separate story where Blaine is popular and Kurt is not****.**

** Some early info:**

**1. In the Anderberry story, Blaine is DEFINITELY not going to be a perverted, revolting guy. Sorry for all of you who like that story line, but I absolutely do not. He may call him sexy or something but that is as far as I am going to go. NO SMUT WHAT SO EVER IN MY FANFICTION. If you want it in there, fine. PM a part of it to put in.  
**

**2. Kurt is not going to be a nerd in popular!Blaine. He's just going to be a loner... and bullied...  
**

**THE GLEASE SOUNTRACK IS AMAZING! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!  
**

**(yes, that needed all caps!)  
**

**On to the story!  
**

Kurt's POV

Kurt felt bad.

He had feel asleep on the car ride to Dalton.

Who could blame him though?

After a day of forced kisses, death threats, being forgotten, and finding another gay guy in a highly homophobic town, Kurt was absolutely exhausted.

Blaine had just woken him up when they got to the gate.

As they pulled in, Kurt fell in love.

It was like Hogwarts and Narnia combined together with Wonderland.

The bullying policy made it even better.

Kurt wondered whether or not the boys actually followed that rule.

"Amazing, huh?" Blaine said looking at Kurt.

Kurt nodded in awe.

Blaine let out an adorable laugh.

"I know I said that we could talk but would you like a tour around campus? You know. As a little break from the serious stuff?"

"I would love to!"

Kurt smiled.

Blaine took Kurt's arm in a escort and began walking him towards the school.

"Be prepared though. My friends will probably end up attacking us. They will probably furious that their lead soloist missed the end of practice and ignored all their phone calls."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Soloist?" Kurt asked impressed. "I'm not surprised. Your voice is gorgeous."

Blaine blushed.

As they got closer, they noticed the mass of swarming Dalton students on the outdoor grounds for free time before dinner.

Blaine moved his hand from the crook of Kurt's elbow to clasp his hands together with his.

Kurt nervously intertwined their fingers.

He thought this might mean too much.

They had just meet after all, but Kurt couldn't help it.

It was so nice to have someone who actually noticed him and understood him.

Anxiety about meeting the Warblers was part of it too.

Blaine just smiled though and squeezed his hands.

Everyone was staring at them.

Luckily, Kurt had changed and fixed his hair at a gas station before he feel asleep.

Kurt Hummel was always prepared and never looked less than the best.

Kurt still looked down even though he knew his clothes were fabulous.

"No Dalton blazer. That's way there staring," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt considered this, but this probably wasn't the main reason they were staring.

He had read online that Dalton's glee club, The Warblers, was considered popular.

It was odd that their lead singer would came strolling in with a strange non-Dalton boy, clutching his hand like a life line.

It didn't exactly help that Blaine was casting him worried glances every minute.

"Where to go first?" Kurt asked cheerfully, ignoring all the stares and questioning looks.

"Well, I was thinking..."

"BLAINE ANDERSON!"

Kurt and Blaine turned around to the sound of the shouting.

Four boys were running up to them, out of breath.

"BLAINE!" they all shouted at once, not noticing Kurt yet.

Blaine groaned at the loudness of the boys' voices.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER OUR CALLS OR TEXTS ONCE! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Umm... Wes..."one African American boy tried to interrupt the screaming Asian.

"DID YOU YOU EVEN PICK UP THE MUSIC!"

All the boys were staring at the guy named Wes except the African American.

"Wes!" he nudged the yelling teen in the arm hard.

He motioned to Kurt.

Wes gasped.

"It can't be!" he said dramatically. "Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt cocked his head at the sound of his name.

"Oh my God!"

Wes and another boy ran up to Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

Where all Dalton boys affectionate with complete strangers?

"I'm David!" one of them piped up.

"And I'm Wes!"

Two other boys stood of to the side looking embarrassed.

Once they noticed Kurt looking at them, the boys stepped forward.

"I'm Jeff, and this is my boyfriend Nick."

Kurt had an inner fangirl moment.

"Boyfriends?" Kurt repeated aloud, still surprised.

Nick wrapped his arm protectively around Jeff and slightly glared at Kurt.

Blaine took Kurt's hand again.

Kurt understood the boy's behavior though.

"That's so cute! Congratulations! How long?" Kurt asked, ensuring that he was not homophobic.

Jeff smiled.

"Almost a year."

Kurt smiled as Nick pecked his boyfriend on the nose.

"I'm Kurt."

"Oh we know!" Wes and David butted in again.

Before Kurt could question how exactly they knew his name, Blaine spoke up.

"Well, I am going to show Kurt around if that's alright..."

"Of course!" David practically peed in his pants from happiness.

"We're talking about this later!" Wes mock scowled Blaine.

Then, Wes and David turned to each other and started to whisper a plan of some sorts.

Kurt and Blaine quickly walked away before they could find out what those two were scheming about.

"Are they boyfriends?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed.

"Everyone thinks so, but they have girlfriends. According to them, their relationship is a strong "bromance". "

Kurt giggled.

"On with the tour!"

"Here's the music room," Blaine said with an exaggerated hand gesture.

Kurt gasped.

It was beautiful.

So much better than McKinely's.

Blaine gestured to the piano.

"Would you do the honor of singing with me?"

Kurt felt nervous about singing with Blaine.

What if he didn't like his voice?

What if he was out of tune?

What if someone heard.

_Get a grip. You're fabulous Kurt_ Hummel.

"I would be honored."

Blaine's POV

"Know any Celine Dion?"

"My Heart Will Go On?" Blaine offered a shy smile.

"Titanic fan?"

Blaine nodded, embarrassed.

"Me too. Something else we have in common."

Kurt gave him a dazzling smile.

Blaine played started on the piano and motioned for Kurt to start.

He saw Kurt nervously take a breath.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you, go on"

Blaine almost missed his cue.

Heck, he almost forgot to play the keys on the piano once Kurt started to sing.

His voice was amazing. More than amazing. There was no words to describe how beautiful it sounded to him.

He started to sing as Kurt took a breath.

"Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you, go on"

Kurt started singing again, and his voice melted into Blaine's.

"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

Blaine stopped and let Kurt take the next verses.

"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone"

Blaine came back in again.

"Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you  
In my life we'll always go on"

Combined again they both sang with passion.

"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

For some reason, Kurt had silent tears streaming down his face so Blaine sang the last lines.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

"Mom..." mumbled Kurt shakily.

Blaine was about to complement Kurt on his signing when he heard clapping from the open door of the choir room.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this touching?"

Blaine inwardly groaned.

Kurt looked confused and was no longer crying.

Sebastian walked into the room with a slow pace.

He looked Kurt up and down.

"Hey there, sexy," he said with a wink.

Blaine growled.

"Oh sorry Blaine! Didn't mean to make you jealous. Your still my number one. But I wouldn't mind having both of you..."

Blaine swiftly grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Sorry, Sebastian. We kind of have to go..."

He practically dragged Kurt down the hall.

"So you later sexies!" Sebastian's voice rang down the hall.

"Who..." Kurt asked

"I'll tell you at my dorm," Blaine said fuming.

**Hope you're as excited as I am for the new stories! Titles will be included in next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to Know You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!  
**

Kurt's POV

On the way up to Blaine's dorm, Kurt tried to take it all in.

This place was too good to be true.

Everything was.

Having someone like Blaine come into his life was like a sign from God.

Not that Kurt believed in him.

Once in Blaine's dorm, Kurt got a taste of who Blaine really was.

With a single bed, the room was fairly neat.

The bed hadn't been made that morning.

Everything else was in it's place.

Walls covered in Harry Potter and various musical posters, Kurt couldn't think of a better place to be.

Blaine had got caught outside by some of his friends, so Kurt was all alone.

Looking through his messenger bag, Kurt made sure nothing got wet in the rain.

_Oh Gaga!_

He thought as he pulled a ruined issue of Vogue out of his damp bag.

Kurt held it carefully by two fingers and lead it to the bathroom.

Setting it down the counter, he looked through all Blaine's stuff.

Call him nosy, but he was just curious.

As he had predicated, there was a tube of gel.

A few skincare products were found, and Kurt was ecstatic.

Finally another boy cared about washing his face!

Kurt heard the door shut, and he quickly walked out of the bathroom.

He was meet with the ever beautiful sight of Blaine.

Kurt felt his breath catch.

If that was going to happen every time he saw Blaine, this would be hard.

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," Kurt said earnestly. "I love it."

"Good! So do want to talk or..."

"Actually, I kind of want to here about the guy back there..."

Blaine groaned.

"Okay. So here's how it started..."

Blaine's POV

Blaine told him the whole story about Sebastian.

He had never told anyone before since he figured it would be complaining.

It's not everyday a handsome gay guy hits on you in a small homophobic town.

But, Kurt understood.

He had also been hit on by someone he didn't like.

"Wow," Kurt said when he was done. "Sounds like a jerk."

Blaine nodded.

"Yep. But enough of the problems. I just want to know you."

"Well, what do want to know?" Kurt said with a shy smile.

Blaine thought a minute.

"Favorite... musical?"

"Sound of Music," Kurt answered instantly.

Blaine laughed.

"And you?"

"Does The Little Mermaid count?" Blaine said jokingly.

Kurt just smiled.

"My turn. Siblings?"

"Cooper. I don't talk to him him much. We kind of drifted apart..." Blaine really didn't want to go into the complex relationship shared by him and his brother.

"Favorite magazine?" Blaine tried.

"Vogue."

"Favorite issue?" Blaine carried on.

"Marion Cotillard. With out a doubt,"

"Oh my God! Me too! Midnight in Paris was amazing!"

Kurt let out a squeal.

"I loved that movie! My favorite part was when..."

**2 hours later...**

"And that's how Sue Slyvester works," Kurt finished.

Blaine was in hysterics.

"She seriously... I can't believe she said that..." Blaine said in fits of laughter.

"I know!"

Banging on the door suddenly interrupted their conversation.

Blaine reluctantly opened it.

Outside stood Wes and David.

"Hey! Dinner's ready! Better come and get it before we get all of it!"

They ran out suddenly into the hall.

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt? You hungry?"

"A bit. Why?"

"Well, dinners being served at the cafeteria. Not any students are here and we are allowed to have guests. I understand if you want to eat in here since it might be awkward though..." Blaine rambled.

"Blaine. It's fine. I would love to meet some new people!"

"Ok. I've got to make myself look presentable..."

"Me too! I'll get ready out here. You take the bathroom."

Blaine ran into the bathroom to check his hair.

It was still in tact.

Thank goodness.

He pulled his contacts out and pulled out his glasses. (No not the geeky kind!)

He also changed out of his dress pants into his jeans and pulled a semi-shape flattering Nirvana shirt.

After he was done, he anxiously made his way out of the bathroom.

Kurt had just finished.

Blaine held in a gasp as Kurt turned around.

"Sorry!" Kurt said quickly as Blaine noticed his clothing. "I know I should've asked, but you were in the bathroom and..."

"No, no, no! It's fine!" Blaine said to a blushing Kurt.

Kurt had put his Dalton hoodie on and a pair of bright right jeans that he had pulled from his bag.

Kurt wearing his hoodie made Blaine glow with pride.

"It's just I was really cold and my clothes were wet.."

"Kurt, it's okay. It actually looks good on you."

Kurt blushed.

"Ready to meet the Warblers?"

Kurt smiled nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Uploaded first chapter of Just Listen and You'll Understand (Anderberry! and Badboy!Blaine story) Hope you like! The Glee episode was EPIC! Who else practically sobbing during "Hopelessly Devoted To You"? I wish Blaine would play Danny :( Another negative about the Klaine breakup... Also, I have been considering a Wade and Kurt friendship one shot... Would anyone like that? My parents are cutting my computer time so updates may take longer. That's why this one is short too...  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepover

**Hey! Sorry about that last chapter! Wasn't my best... Hopefully this makes up for that and the absence during Thanksgiving week. GLEE TONIGHT!****  
**

Kurt's POV

Kurt anxiously walked down the stairs with Blaine to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry," Blaine said, noticing the distraught expression on Kurt's face.

He gave Blaine a feeble smile.

"It's just... Apart from you, I haven't really been accepted by anyone. Not even by my friends and my stepbrother really and dad seems okay with it but..."

Blaine silenced Kurt by taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You'll be fine. They'll love you," Blaine reassured him.

Kurt stayed silent.

He just focused on the warm feeling of Blaine's hand on his and allowed himself to be lead to the cafeteria.

Slowly, he regained his confident and diva persona back.

_You're Kurt Hummel, and you are amazing._

He chanted in his head.

Soon enough, Blaine and him were brought to a stop.

Kurt gave Blaine a broad smile as he opened the heavy wood door leading to the cafeteria.

"For the love of Barbra..." Kurt muttered under his breath.

This place really had it all.

The cafeteria wasn't even like a cafeteria.

It was more like the The Great Hall in Harry Potter but designed stylishly.

Colored in navy and red, it oozed school pride and was comfortable at the same time.

Lots of the tables were empty, but there was quite a few boys there.

Kurt tried to image all the Dalton boys sitting in here on a regular school day.

No fighting over tots or "accidental" lunch tray trips.

He also noticed that all of the boys weren't in their Dalton uniform.

Each boy was able to let their personality shine through.

Kurt was so absorbed in the decor that he hadn't realized most of the boys were staring a him for the second time that day.

His hands starting sweating.

All the self conscious thoughts came flooding back again.

Where the skinny jeans too much?

Was his hair too feminine?

Were they judging him in the first place?

Kurt immediately stopped these thoughts by remembering what he was wearing and who he was with.

They were probably staring at him because he didn't go to Dalton, and yet, he was wearing a Dalton sweatshirt and was with the lead singer of the Warblers.

That was a perfect reason to stare.

Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand again which had dropped when Blaine had to open the doors.

He looked to Blaine's faced to make sure this was alright.

He didn't want him to feel like he had to do this for him.

If anything, Blaine was probably embarrassed to be seen with him in front of his friends.

When he looked at Blaine, he was meet with a happy and almost adoring, smiling face staring at Kurt.

"Let's go..." Blaine said quietly.

As they started to walk to the serving station, some eyes still followed them but not many.

Over all, it felt amazing to be noticed by people and not because he was considered a freak.

"BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!" said two familiar voices along with another unfamiliar one.

Wes, David, and another boy approached them.

"Oh! Hey Kurt!' Wes said as he gave Kurt a hug.

Kurt was shocked.

He had barley spoken to Wes, and he was already treating him with more respect and love than all the New Directions combined.

"Hi again!" David put in enthusiastically.

"I'm Thad!" the new one piped up.

Kurt gave them all a once over since he hadn't really gotten a great look at them earlier.

Wes was the first in Kurt line of vision.

Having a slight Asian look about him, Wes had a permanent smirk painted on his face.

Not the annoying kind, but the kind of smirk that would get him kicked out of every class.

He was wearing some Dalton sweatpants and a soccer Dalton shirt.

David was African American and had short hair.

His outfit was similar to Wes's.

The new one, Thad, was fairly tan and had his hair pushed up into an interesting style in the front.

Wearing basketball shorts and shoes, Kurt inwardly cringed.

How could someone possibly wear that?

It was ugly, and it was October already.

For Kurt, the trend of shorts ends in August.

Not that he wore shorts...

"Hi," Kurt said with a wave.

Wes turned to Blaine.

"You have to sit with us," he said seriously.

Blaine laughed.

"Who else would I sit with? There's no other losers I would rather hang out with,"

Wes didn't even crack a smile.

"Seriously. It's Sebastian. He's being a pain in the you-know-what."

Blaine's permanently pasted on smile dissolved.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

He felt like he should help Blaine in some way; he had done so much for Kurt.

"I'll help you get through it."

He felt Blaine shudder a little when he whispered.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, regaining his strong exterior.

"Let's get a move on! I'm starving," Thad said. "Wes and David just HAD to make me leave before I got a slice of pizza!"

"Oh! We're just so cruel to you!" David said.

"We could do worse! I was actually thinking about playing this one prank on Trent..."

The three walked away laughing.

Out of all the things they served (which was a lot), Kurt just choose a small salad.

This had been such an overwhelming day, and he didn't think he couldn't eat much.

He actually couldn't remember the last time he ate as much as he should.

The stress and the weight comments made by the bullies never really let him.

Blaine ended up getting some sort of chicken thing.

"You ready?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt let out a giggle.

"Honestly Blaine! It's just dinner! I'll be fine!"

Entwining his fingers again with Kurt, he lead them over to a the table.

On the way there, Kurt thought about all that Blaine had done for him.

From listening to him to giving him touches of encouragement, he had been amazing.

Just after a few hours with Blaine, Kurt knew he was falling for him and falling too fast.

"Hey!" came a voice, breaking Kurt out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Nick with an arm around Jeff's shoulders, and Jeff's around Nick's waist.

This school was amazing.

"Hi," he said as he sat down next to Blaine.

"How's Dalton?" Jeff asked in a dreamy voice as Nick played with his hair.

Kurt smiled.

"Amazing, thanks. Still trying to get use to the thought this place actually exists."

A slightly chubby boy sitting across from him chuckled.

"And I'm still trying to get use to the fact that two of the most _delicious _looking boys I have ever seen are sitting right in front of me," said voice sneered.

Kurt turned to Sebastian, hoping to find something to criticize in his head.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to criticize.

He was just as handsome as Kurt had remembered him being, but he had nothing on Blaine.

No hair was out of place, and no blemishes were visible.

Wearing a stylish Ralph Lauren outfit, Kurt admired his choice.

"Sebastian," Blaine said coldly.

Sebastian just smirked at his irritation.

"Anyways..." Wes continued. "About that prank..."

Kurt just sat back for the rest of dinner and listened as the boys suggested ridiculous plans.

It was nice to be able to relax and not feel like you had to fight to be noticed.

Kurt looked to Blaine when David suggested putting shaving cream and honey in a guy's hair.

Was this normal?

Blaine was sitting back in his chair looking at all the boys with an amused expression.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder about his past.

Why had he come to Dalton?

Did his parents accept him like Kurt's dad did?

Kurt also hoped Blaine's past wasn't horrible like his.

While doing his thinking, Kurt didn't notice he was staring at Blaine until Blaine was staring right back at him.

Kurt smiled sheepishly.

Blaine just grinned and continued to look at Kurt.

Kurt did the same, unashamed.

"Not to be a buzz kill, love birds, but it's curfew," Wes said standing up.

Kurt looked around surprised.

What had happened to Sebastian?

He had expected him to be much worse at dinner.

"A "friend" came to pick him up," Thad said, making the "friend" sarcastic.

"More like PDA buddy..." mumbled David.

"Bye, Kurt!" all boys said, each giving him hugs in turn.

"Tired?" Blaine said as Kurt yawned.

"Yes..."

Suddenly, Kurt almost collapsed of exhaustion.

All of today's events and weeks of no sleep caught up with him.

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt around the waist and yanked him up.

They quickly made their way back to Blaine's dorm.

"Here," Blaine said, handing Kurt a pair of flannel pants and a long sleeve University of Michigan shirt.

Kurt had just enough energy to raise an eyebrow.

"My brother Copper's." Blaine answered.

Kurt made his way to the couch with a blanket.

"Kurt! Don't sleep there! My beds big enough..." Blaine continued.

Kurt considered it but shook his head.

Even though they had held hands countless times and hugged, he only just met Blaine.

Also, after being "personally victimized" by Karofsky, he needed to be careful.

He knew Blaine would never hurt him, but his feelings had been hanging on by a thread.

Those hugs from the Dalton boys even got Kurt nervous, but he didn't show it.

"Alright," Blaine said reluctantly.

Kurt gave him a quick hug and an apologetic smile.

"Just so you know, if my skin breaks out, I'll be blaming it on you," Kurt said feebly, trying lighten the mood.

Blaine laughed.

"I'll take full responsibility," he said raising his hands in mock surrender.

Kurt smiled and dropped down on the couch.

"Thank you so much, Blaine," Kurt said tiredly as his eyes began to sag.

"No problem, Kurt. Sweet dreams."

Everything went black.

"Kurt," a voice whispered into his ear.

Kurt just snuggled further into his warm blanket.

He heard a sigh and a body moving.

Suddenly, he something warm pressed into his side.

"Kurt," came the whisper again.

Kurt didn't want to move.

It was too comfortable.

The bliss that the blankets and warm body provided made him want to stay there forever.

"Kurt, please," came the voice again.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Blaine.

It was so unreal.

The light was hitting Blaine just at the right angle so he looked like an angel.

His hair had come out of it's gelled case and was covered in beautiful curls.

He almost reached up to touch one when Blaine talked again.

"It's your Dad."

Kurt's head snapped up.

"What? Is he okay?" he said urgently.

Blaine let out a musical laugh.

"No. He's on the phone."

"Hey, Dad..." Kurt said nervously into the phone.

"Bud? Why are you not a school?"

Kurt gasped and looked at the clock.

10:30.

School had started about 2 hours ago.

"Oh gosh... I forgot. I was just so tired and..."

"It's alright kiddo. Just try to make it as quick as you can."

"You're not mad?" Kurt asked unbelievably.

When this had happened to Finn and Puck, he had gotten furious.

"I know how much your struggling here. Being gay I mean. No one really knows what your life"

Kurt sighed in relief.

His dad didn't know about the bullying.

"Thanks, Dad. We'll be sure to get to school soon..."

"Hang on. Is this guy...um...does he play for your team?"

"Yes."

"And you guys didn't... you know..."

"Oh Gaga no!"

"Good. See you soon."

"Bye Dad. Love you."

Kurt shut the phone.

Blaine looked at him curiously.

"School," Kurt said.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Blaine said frantically.

"It's alright as long as I get there before Glee. We're practicing today..."

"Of course! Here are some clothes. Is it okay that you wear a Dalton shirt? I don't have much of anything else."

"That's okay," Kurt said as he took the clothes."What about school for you?"

"Break," Blaine said. "For all the Warblers. They want us to prepare for the show choir bonding performance."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that I'll see you there! At least I'll have someone to talk to!"

"Don't forget Wes and David," Blaine said as Kurt made his way into the bathroom.

Kurt changed as fast as he could into some black skinny jeans that belonged to Jeff and Blaine's shirt.

He practically ran out of the bathroom.

"Let's go!" Kurt said.

"Okay! Okay!" Blaine said while trying to catch up with Kurt.

The two hours to Lima were spent eating food that they had gotten from Dalton's kitchen and talking.

Once they neared Lima, Kurt took Blaine's phone and began typing in it.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"My number. In case you want it," Kurt said immediatly regretting not asking Blaine.

"Pefect!" Blaine said smiling. "I'll text you."

Once they pulled into the school parking lot, Kurt was dreading going in there to face everyone.

"Hey," Blaine said. "It'll be okay."

They both got out of the car, and Kurt hugged Blaine.

"Have courage," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt gave a shaky nod and pulled back.

"See you tommorow, Blaine."

Kurt walked toward the school, and his phone buzzed.

He looked at the text.

**COURAGE -Blaine**

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled widely.

Walking into school, many people looked weirdly at the Dalton shirt he was wearing.

Kurt didn't care though.

He just hoped he wouldn't get Blaine's shirt ruined by a slushy.

After three incredibly boring classes, it was Glee time.

When he walked in, someone talked to him for the first time in the past two months.

Actually, more of yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" Rachel shrieked when she saw Kurt's shirt.

Kurt just continued to his normal seat in the secluded corner and got his phone out.

**No slushies :) Just got yelled at from Rachel about shirt :(**

Blaine's response was immediate.

**Sorry :( You can text me all through Glee if it makes it more bearable**

Kurt smiled and continued texting Blaine.

He didn't see all the glances he got from all the glee members or the whispering.

He was too involved with Blaine and smiling at every text he got.

Even when they rehearsed the song for the next day, Kurt kept his phone in sight.

Everything was finally getting better.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Hey! Sorry for all the mispells! My edit thing isn't working :( Review pretty please! Will take suggestions! Anything from first kiss prompts to songs that should be sung.**


	11. Chapter 11: Show Choir Bonding

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving! Just got back from the beach! Who else LOVED the new Glee? The Warblers were beyond amazing and the cheating scene made my heart break :( Anyway, new chapter! Hope to get the next one up soon.  
WARNING: cheesy ending**

Kurt's POV

Today was the day.

Show choir bonding.

Meeting at Breadsticks, all the show choirs were to arrive at 11.

Being the New Directions, they of course had to be late.

"Does anyone have something else for Berry to wear?" Santana complained as Rachel walked into the choir room dressed in usual apparel.

"At least I don't look like a stripper," Rachel remarked as she walked over to Finn and frantically began fixing his messed up hair.

Rachel was right.

Santana did look like a stripper…

Dressed in a short black dress that showed off her toned legs, Santana didn't exactly send a great message to what McKinley supported.

Everyone else, other than Brittney, was dressed respectfully.

Thank Gaga.

Kurt almost wished Rachel wasn't though.

He'd rather see her in Santana's showy outfit than what she was wearing.

Going with more of a "straight" look, Kurt thought he looked the best.

He was dressed in semi tight dark blue jeans, a figure flattering (and Kurt approved) flannel button up shirt and black converse.

With his hair put in a purposely messy hair style, Kurt felt weirdly confident.

Of course all his efforts went unnoticed by the glee club.

"Now, everyone calm down! I have an announcement," Mr. Schue yelled over all their voices.

Rachel shushed everyone eagerly.

"I've made a mistake with the duets."

Kurt looked up from his phone where he was texting Blaine who was desperately in need of a rescue.

Being stuck on a bus for 2 hours with Wes and David was just asking for a major headache.

"I feel horrible. I forgot to include one of our most important members on our duet list."

Kurt was surprised and thankful.

He knew Mr. Schue would remember.

"Sam."

Kurt's heart dropped.

He along with the rest of the glee club turned towards Sam.

"He was getting his tonsils taken out, and I completely forgot about him. I'm so sorry Sam. You'll be in a group of three. Anyone want to take Sam into their group?"

Rachel's hand shot up.

_Probably needs someone to help her with Santana._

"Perfect!"

Kurt fell back into his seat, depressed.

He really was invisible.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

A smile broke out on his face when he saw Blaine's name on his caller id.

He looked around cautiously to make sure no one would listen in.

Not one of the glee clubbers had heard his phone ring and were each involved in their own conversations.

Kurt picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"AHHHHHH!" came a loud scream.

The scream was even louder because Kurt's phone was on speaker.

Yesterday, Kurt had been talking to Blaine while he was organizing his closet and had put him on speaker.

He didn't have time to change it back.

Everyone looked curiously back at Kurt.

Kurt quickly switched his phone off of speaker.

"Blaine?" he asked.

"Help me!" a desperate voice pleaded.

The pounding of a door could be heard in the background.

"Wes? Why do you have Blaine's phone?"

"I'm here too!" a voice cut in.

"David? Where are you and what are you doing?"

"Hiding in the bathroom on the bus."

"Why?" Kurt said laughing.

"We stole Blaine's phone and began sending flirty texts to this clueless girl who thinks Blaine is into her. Blaine got really angry so now we're hiding in here. It's gross."

"Let me in!" he heard Blaine's muffled voice yell.

"Occupied!" David said in response with a high pitched, girly voice.

"We need your help!" Wes begged.

"How can I possibly help you? I'm not even there."

"Here I'll put you on speaker."

Kurt heard a click.

"Yes Kurt! I know he's being over dramatic!" Wes said dramatically into the phone over Blaine's yells and knocking.

The knocking stopped abruptly.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked skeptically.

Kurt let out a musical laugh.

"These dimwits have me on speaker," Kurt explained.

"We're not dimwits!" Wes argued.

"Yeah!" agreed David.

"Help me, Kurt!" Blaine whined.

Kurt was about to say something when Mr. Schue called all of them.

"Gotta go! Sorry Blaine! See you guys there!"

Blaine's cries of "don't leave" were cut off as Kurt reluctantly shut his phone.

Kurt smiled.

Not even Mr. Schue's clueless nature could compete with the antics of Wes and David.

"Let's get in the bus!" said anxiously. "We're going to be late!"

Everyone quickly grabbed their bags and hurried towards the door.

Unfortunately, class was just getting out and the halls were packed.

All the boys were staring at Santana in her dress.

Santana winked.

Kurt just didn't get her.

She had come out to glee club saying she was lesbian, but she still led straight guys on.

SLAM!

A sharp pain stung Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked up to see the jeering face of Dave.

"Out of my way, homo," he said.

Kurt looked around.

No one had noticed.

Not even his "friends" who were almost to the school door.

Karofsky pushed him back into the lockers, and Kurt slid down.

He leaned down to Kurt's ear.

"By the way, I'm liking the new look," he whispered.

Dave smirked at the terrified look on Kurt's face.

"Later, lady."

Kurt walked to the bus shaking.

Trying to calm himself down, Kurt thought of Blaine.

He thought of Blaine's eyes and how they sparkled when Kurt made him laugh.

He thought of Blaine's beautiful voice that he just couldn't get enough of.

He thought about the goofy side of Blaine that he was lucky enough to see a little bit of.

He thought about the way Blaine made him feel.

Like he was special.

Like he was wanted.

Like he was worth something.

"Oh hell to the na!" Mercedes voice said, breaking through his happy thoughts.

"Yes!" Rachel insisted, looking to Finn for support.

"Ummm…" Finn looked confused.

Kurt had no clue what was going on but couldn't care less.

He dazedly shoved everyone out of the way and made his way to the back of the bus.

Sitting down, Kurt shoved his ear buds in and ignored everything around him.

"We're here!" yelled a voice making Kurt lift his head.

Countless buses were already parked outside.

Kurt looked at the time.

They were about 30 minutes late.

Perfect.

They were the school closest to the restaurant and probably the last to arrive.

"Remember," Mr. Schue said. "This about bonding. Meet new people from other choirs. We don't have to stick together the whole time."

"But they could be spies!" Rachel started. "They could pretend to be our friends and then pull a Jesse…"

"Hold up, hobbit." Santana butted in. "I would do the same thing if I were Jesse."

Rachel made a face.

"I mean, dating you would be so horrible, it's practically torture. Only somebody stupid would seriously date you. No offense Frankenteen. Now, I wanna get my mack on with all the hot boys in this place."

"Santana? I thought you were gay. And dating Brittany." Artie said the last part unhappily.

"We don't limit ourselves. We're spreading the love," Brittany explained.

"That's right, sweetie." Santana pecked her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Well, you two can do that, but I'm sticking with the team," Rachel stated.

"Me too," Finn immediately agreed.

Rachel smiled at him.

"Okay! Let's get a move on! We're already late!" said grabbing 's hand.

They all made their way to the door.

Kurt could see masses of people in the window.

_Were any of them like Karofsky?_

Kurt had started to think this way after the kiss.

He was skeptical of everyone and everything.

_Blaine. Just think of Blaine._

Mr. Schue walked in first with .

Then Rachel, who was whispering excitingly to Finn, walked in next.

Sam escorted Quinn, and Puck walked in alone.

Tina and Mike followed behind with Artie.

Brittany and Santana, who had locked their pinkies together, walked in next.

Kurt was last.

He looked around in surprise.

The whole restaurant had been remodeled for the afternoon.

Banners with each school logo covered the walls.

Huge tables were set out before the stage.

Waiters were waiting on both sides of the restaurants.

The room of talking students quieted as they took in the bizarre sight of the New Directions.

Most of the guys were eyeing Santana and Brittany.

The members of Vocal Adrenaline were eyeing Rachel.

Some girls were staring at Kurt, but he took no notice since he was looking for the Warbler's table.

Finally finding it, Kurt frantically looked for Blaine.

Kurt let out a sigh as his eyes meet the shocked eyes of Blaine.

He offered Blaine a shy smile which Blaine returned with shock still on his face.

Looking for Wes and David, Kurt didn't notice that even though the stares continued, the conversations in the room had started up again.

"KURT!"

Kurt was suddenly bombarded with the two bodies of Wes and David.

Everyone's eyes found Kurt, but Kurt, again, took no notice.

"Hey," he said as he hugged them back.

"I can't believe you hung up on us!" Wes shouted. "We needed you!"

"He does realize he's in public. Right?" Kurt whispered to David as Wes ranted on.

David just laughed and eyed Wes fondly.

Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder.

He hissed in pain.

"Kurt. What happened?" came a soft voice.

Kurt didn't even turn around.

He just launched himself into the person's arms as he felt his walls crumble.

Arms wrapped securely around his waist and pulled him closer.

A hand found his hair, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell the hand to stop messing up his hair.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as he absorbed the intoxicating scent of Blaine.

"What happened?" Blaine repeated in his hear.

"Later…" Kurt mumbled as Blaine pulled away.

Kurt looked nervously around the room.

A lot of people were looking at Wes and David curiously.

They were having a shouting match about something.

Kurt heard the words "klaine" and "blurt".

He looked to the New Directions.

Rachel's mouth was agape.

Finn looked angry as well as everyone else.

Blaine took his hand.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. You're with me."

Kurt smiled down at their hands.

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12: Preforming

**Thanks for all the support on this story! I put out a one short called "I Almost Do" based on the Taylor Swift song. Please read! Sorry not much happens. I'll update soon!  
**

**ATTENTION: These schools are not located in Ohio in the show. I am aware of that. Pretend they are for this story :)**

"Who is he? Is he a spy?" accused a Warbler as Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

Blaine protectively wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"No, Justin. He's a good friend."

"Great friend by the looks of it..." another Warbler smirked at the position of Blaine's hand.'

Blaine blushed.

"Oh just shut up Thomas," he muttered embarrassed and removed his arm from Kurt.

All the Warblers laughed.

"Blaine's EMBARRASSED? Well, this certainly hasn't happened before!" Wes exclaimed mockingly.

"It's not like he has preformed at countless amusement parks and lost all of his self worth!" David added.

"He's definitely hasn't had to tell a girl he's gay and witness her crying!" Nick put in.

"Never in a million years would Blaine go into a store and serenade a guy who didn't recuperate his feelings with a song about sex." Sebastian smiled evilly.

"When I get you alone!" a random Warbler began to sing.

"When I get you alone babe!" Wes joined in, climbing on the table.

"When I get you alone!" Jeff said as he helped his boyfriend onto the table.

"When I get you alone!" all the other Warblers sang.

Sebastian strutted over to a mortified Blaine and confused Kurt.

"Baby girl you the shh..." he sang sultry putting a finger against Kurt's lips.

Kurt blushed and pushed him back slightly.

"That makes you my equivalent," Sebastian sang, getting back on the table of dancing Warblers.

Kurt looked around.

Everyone looked surprised to say the least.

"You can keep your-" started a chubby boy.

"That's enough boys!" a teachers voice stopped him. "Inappropriate content!"

All the boys quickly scurried back to their seats.

No matter how goofy they were, the Warblers were desperate to please.

Kurt looked to Blaine who had had his head in his hands the entire time.

He looked relieved now that it was over.

Kurt gave him an eyebrow raise.

"Later..." he mumbled, the red returning to his face.

Kurt just took his hand again and smiled at him.

Blaine had started to smile back but then began frowning at something behind Kurt.

"What's wrong..."

"What the hell dude!" came Finn's voice.

Kurt turned to see Finn and Rachel storming up to him.

The rest of the New Directions didn't look too happy either.

"How could you Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He was really confused.

"You know what? You don't deserve to know what you did!"

Kurt just stared at her.

"Just come sit with us dude," Finn said, also aware of the craziness of his girlfriend.

Kurt looked to Blaine and all the other Warblers.

"No," he said.

"What?" Rachel said. "I knew it! They have brainwashed you with their charm and good looks! Now they probably know all of our strategies..." Rachel rambled on.

Santana suddenly walked up and interrupted her rant.

"Shut it dwarf," she said to Rachel in almost a bored way.

She then turned to Kurt.

"Lady lips, you're seriously needed at our table. It's about to start" she said while eying Sebastian.

"Fine," Kurt agreed, already dreading what was to come.

"Don't go!" Wes insisted. "We need you! Or at least Blaine does."

He shot Blaine a not-so-secret wink and thumbs up.

"Really, I got to go. Talk to you later!'

"Nice meeting you Kurt!" a couple Warblers said.

"Sorry about thinking you were a spy," Justin said.

"It's okay. Happens all the time in the New Directions."

Sebastian motioned for him to come over.

Kurt sighed and walked over with a curious Santana trailing him.

"I didn't get to tell you," Sebastian roughly whispered in his ear. "Your new look is super sexy."

Kurt let out a little gasp, and Santana looked surprised.

"Ummm... thanks, Sebastian," Kurt said awkwardly.

"Don't need to be thanking me. I should thank you for giving me the view of that," he said gesturing to Kurt's back side.

Kurt flushed.

"Let's go!" Santana cut in.

Kurt had never been so thankful for Santana.

"See you..."

"Hope so," Sebastian said with a wink.

Passing by Blaine on the way back, he whispered "text me".

Back at the table, Kurt got lots of looks.

This is not the reason he wanted to get noticed for.

"Why were you with them?" Rachel demanded.

"I-" Kurt began.

"Quiet down! It's time to begin!" a woman on the stage announced.

"Later then," Rachel said sharply with all the New Directions shaking their heads in agreement.

"First up, the Hipsters!"

Puck made a face.

"The old dudes? Why are they here?" he asked to no one in particular.

_"Woke up in London yesterday," _began a lady in a wheel chair.

Kurt was glad that the groups didn't get to pick their songs.

The Hipsters would've chosen a horrible song no doubt.

He had heard though that the directors had assigned songs based on strengths of each choir._  
_

_"Found myself in the city near 't really know how I got here. I got some pictures on my phone,"_

Kurt was already bored.

He hated this song, and they weren't doing anything of interest.

They weren't even dancing.

The only thing that made him even consider watching was the possibility of one of them having a heart attack.

His phone buzzed.

It was Blaine.

**What do you think of them?**

Kurt quickly texted him back.

**I'm scared one of them is going to break something. **

He heard Blaine laugh from a few tables away.

During the whole performance, Kurt texted Blaine.

His attention was won back by the stage when the performance ended.

"Now! Why don't we all give a round of applause for the Hipster's rendition of "Good Life"," said the woman enthusiastically.

Lit bits of applause peppered the room.

"Next up, Aural Intensity!"

Kurt didn't pay attention to their religious number or any of the other performances.

He was too caught up in Blaine.

"Dalton Academy Warblers!" she finally announced.

**Good Luck :) -Kurt**

_"I'm holdin' on your rope, g__ot me ten feet off the ground,"_

Blaine sang alone without music.

His voice sounded vulnerable but strong.

_"And I'm hearin' what you say, b__ut I just can't make a sound,"_

The Warblers began to chime the melody in the background.

_"You tell me that you need me, t__hen you go and cut me down," _

Blaine pretended to be cutting down a tree.

_"But wait..._"

He made a stop sign with his hands.

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

He got down on his knees.

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._  
_ And say..._

Kurt was transfixed.

They were amazing.

Blaine was amazing.

_That it's too late to apologize._  
_ It's too late..._

Blaine motioned as if there was a watch on his wrist.  
_ I said it's too late to apologize._  
_ It's too late._  
_ Yeah!_

Sebastian took the next part.  
_ I'd take another chance,_  
_ Take a fall, take a shot for you._

Sebastian pretended to be shot.  
_ I need you like a heart needs a beat,_  
_ But it's nothin' new, yeah!_  
_ I loved you with a fire red,_  
_ Now it's turnin' blue..._  
_ And you say..._  
_ Sorry, like an angel_  
_ Heaven let me think was you..._

For some reason, Sebastian chose this time to look at Kurt and wink.

The New Directions glared at Kurt.

_But I'm afraid..._

Kurt was impressed with Sebastian.

He was actually showing genuine emotions rather than his arrogant exterior.  
_ It's too late to apologize._  
_ It's too late._  
_ I said it's too late to apologize._  
_ It's too late._  
_ Whoa!_

Kurt thought that this would be a great song to the New Directions if they ever knew how they were treating him.

He promised himself that if the New Directions didn't realize what they were doing, he would give them a piece of his mind.

A week is what he would give them.

One week to fix everything.

Blaine came back, and Kurt's focus latched onto him.

_It's too late to apologize._  
_ It's too late._  
_ I said it's too late to apologize._  
_ It's too late._

_ I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
_ I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
_ I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_ Got me ten feet off the ground._

Kurt was the first to stand up.

As he was clapping, Kurt found out he had been crying during the performance.

"New Directions!" she shouted into the microphone.

When walking up, Kurt gave Blaine a huge hug.

"You were spectacular," he whispered in is ear.

"And I know you'll be."

_Not true._

Kurt though.

He had nothing to be great at since he wasn't doing anything in their performance.

"Thanks," he said anyway.

"Come on, Kurt!" Mercedes said angrily.

Kurt turned around shocked.

Mercedes had never talked to him like that.

"Kurtie, why are you talking to them? They're bad right?" Brittany asked with confusion.

"No boo. They're not bad," Kurt explained.

Brittany was the last person he could ever be mad at.

Her and Blaine.

"Oh. That's what Rachel said." she said looking off into space.

"Well, I've gotta go Blaine..."

"Hang on!" Brittany suddenly said. "I thought I said that I was getting all the solos in glee club. Brittany taught me that. So why is Rachel getting the solo? Do you know why?" she turned to Blaine, expecting an answer.

"I...um.." Blaine didn't know what to say.

"He doesn't know Britt. Neither do I," Kurt sighed.

"Oh..." Brittany said sadly.

"I know boo," he linked his arm into hers. "See you after, Blaine."

"Sure!" Blaine hurried off.

"I gotta go find San!" Brittany said quickly, unlinking their arms. "Lady kisses will help us do well,"

"You do that, Britt!" he called after her.

He had just learned that Santana and Brittany had FINALLY gotten together this week and felt a bit jealous.

"Let's go people!" Rachel called out. "I need applause!"

_"Don't go for second best baby_,"

Rachel strutted onto the stage with sass.  
_"Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know, you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_"

Mercedes then came out.

Kurt was so proud of her for finally getting a solo.

Her voice was amazing.

He just didn't understand how their friendship had come to this.

To her, Kurt might as well have been on another planet.

_"My mama told me when I was young_  
_We are all born superstars_  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In the glass of her boudoir_"

Then Santana came  
_"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are"_  
_She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"_  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, _  
_Listen to me when I say"_

All the rest of the girls came out and began to sing with the other three.

_"Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know, you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_"  
The boys' turn started.

Finn walked out first, changing the lyrics slightly to fit his position.  
_"Long stem roses are the way to your heart_  
_But I needs to start with your head_  
_Satin sheets are very romantic_  
_What happens when you're not in bed_"

Sam then walked out.

had given him the part as an apology for forgetting him.

To say Kurt was furious was an understatement.  
_"You deserve the best in life_  
_So if the time isn't right then move on_  
_Second best is never enough_  
_You'll do much better baby on your own_"  
The girls came back.  
_"I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_"

Now it was the rest of the boys turn.

Kurt anxiously made his way on stage, pushing Artie.

He sought out Blaine's eyes.

"_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_"

Finn and Rachel took the next part.

Typical.

_"Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_"

The girls sang again.

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_And when you're gone he might regret it_  
_Think about the love he once had_  
_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_  
_He'll be back on his knees_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_"

_"Make him express yourself_" the boys chimed in.

_"Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Born-born-bo-bo-born this way_  
_Ooooh-ooooh_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_Baby I was born this way hey HEEEY_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Respect yourself_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_I was born this way hey_  
_(Don't go for second best baby)_  
_I was born this way hey_  
_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey_  
_HEY, I was born this way hey_  
_Express yourself_  
_Hey hey hey hey..."_

Kurt just mouthed the words he was suppose to sing.

He didn't feel like he was contributing anyway.

"Perfect!" the announcer once they were done. "Now that's it!"

"Okay!" Rachel said quickly. "Lets leave!"

Kurt was the only one to object.

He wanted to see Blaine and the Warblers.

"No!No! No! We're going!" Rachel insisted. "Mr. Schue!"

"What?" Mr. Schue said, breaking his gaze with Emma. "Oh yeah... Anything you guys want!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

"I want to stay here," Kurt put in.

"No you can't!" Rachel argued.

"You really can't Kurt," Ms. Pillsbury said.

Kurt sighed.

"At least let me say goodbye to Blaine,"

"Who's..." started Finn.

Kurt just walked away.

He tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine's face lite up.

"Hey! You were fantastic!"

"Yeah? Well, that's great considering I didn't actually sing."

"What?"

"Tell you about it later..."

"Why you don't you come sit with us?" Blaine suggested eagerly.

"I can't. Rachel's making us leave."

"Oh...See you later then!"

He got up and hugged Kurt.

Kurt sniffled into Blaine's blazer.

"You alright?"

"No. And I probably won't be, but that's okay."

"Kurt..."

"I'll call you. Bye Blaine."

Kurt walked slowly back.

"Who the hell was he?" Finn demanded.

"I-"

**What should happen next? Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Flirting and Missed Buses

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep doing your thing, and I'll keep doing mine! Hope you enjoy! Also, I need suggestions! Don't worry, the ND's will get what's coming to them :) What I need suggestions about is the progression of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Should someone become in between them? When should they get together? Do you think a week would be too soon? Tell me what you guys want to hear!  
**

"I-Blaine is-" Kurt didn't know what to say.

"HEY! HEY!WAIT!" a few girls voices yelled.

All the New Directions, who had been getting on the bus, turned around to see a group of girls running out of Breadsticks.

"What do you want? Come here to spy?" Rachel said sharply.

Finn put his arm around her to try to calm her down.

"We just wanted to say how well you guys did!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah!" the other girls coursed.

"My name's Harmony! I'm part of the Unitards!" the girl who had spoken first held out her hand to Rachel.

Rachel looked at it disdainfully.

"That it?" Quinn said, surprisingly mean.

Guess this Finn and Rachel stuff had her in a funk.

"Not quite..." one girl said eying Kurt. "We want to talk to him,"

"Who?" Finn asked with confusion.

"This one," another girl said, pointing at Kurt.

"What's your name?" Harmony asked.

"Kurt," he replied, slightly baffled.

A couple of the girls giggled.

"Why do want to talk to him? What not me?" said Puck. "I've got the guns!"

He flexed his muscles.

The girls looked at him with disgust.

"Would you like to talk to me too?" Rachel cut in. "You probably have loads of questions about how I keep my singing voice in shape!"

"Honestly, man hands. No one wants to talk to you unless they're mentally insane," Santana said. "No offense for the second time, Finnocence. Why do want to talk to Porcelain over here?"

"None of your business. Now, if you'll excuse us..." Harmony said.

Two of the girls in the Unitards grabbed both of his arms and dragged him across the parking lot.

"Hey," Harmony said once they stopped, twirling her hair.

"Hey?" he said making all the girls burst into giggles.

"You were really good today."

He hadn't even sung, but he took the compliment anyway.

"Thank you. You all were terrific."

Kurt thought back to what he remembered of their performance.

"Loved your rendition of "Just You Wait". My Fair Lady is one of my favorite musicals."

All the girls looked at him like all there dreams had just come true.

"You've watched My Fair Lady?" one the girls asked, shocked.

"Of course! It's one of the best movies ever made!" Kurt raved.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a dewy eyed girl asked.

All the other girls, including Harmony, nodded.

Kurt was confused.

He had never been hit on by a girl before.

Much less, a group of them.

Practically a walking stereotype, girls always just assumed he was gay by his voice or clothing.

_OH! The clothes._

That's what must have made him look straight.

Straight_er _at least.

He had forgotten that his clothes were less feminine today.

"No, I don't," Kurt answered truthfully.

Harmony looked ecstatic.

"Here's my number!" she said, handing him a slip of paper.

The other girls followed.

Kurt felt SO bad.

He didn't want to tell them no.

"Thanks," he simply settled on saying.

What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them he reasoned.

The girls let out embarrassing shrieks.

"Well, I've gotta be going..." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Okay," a girl said dreamily.

How on Earth did he have that power of girls?

Kurt just turned around and started walking the other way.

"Call soon!" Harmony yelled a this back.

_Or not.__  
_

He figured he could just give their numbers to the Warblers.

Walking through the sea of buses, Kurt tried to find the New Directions.

Rachel was probably ready to interrogate him.

Wait, where were the New Directions?

He looked all over the parking lot.

No where to be seen.

He walked a little bit past the entrance to Breadsticks.

Nothing.

_They left me. Again._

Kurt couldn't believe it.

_Maybe Blaine's still here... _he thought hopelessly.

He opened the door slightly and peeked in.

He sighed with relief.

The Warblers were still there.

Kurt took a minute to admire Blaine in private.

He was laughing with his friends.

_Friends._

That seemed like a foreign word now.

Kurt really didn't know who his friends were.

Other than Blaine.

Wes and David were still being determined.

Kurt shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts.

_Just go in. _he told himself.

His self conscious side said something else.

_Blaine's with friends. He doesn't want to be with you._

Kurt argued back.

_He didn't mind earlier!_

_Maybe he just didn't show it... _Kurt's mind insisted. _It's only time before he shows his true thoughts about you like your "friends" have..._

_No. He likes you.  
_

Kurt ignored all the negative thought and plowed in.

DING!

The restaurant bell rang.

Kurt looked around anxiously.

He was half hoping that the New Directions had been hiding somewhere and were playing a prank on him.

False hope.

Blaine hadn't noticed him yet and was still laughing at his friends.

Sebastian had thought.

He winked and gave him a flirty wave.

Kurt let out a slight laugh.

Even if Sebastian was seriously trying to get in his pants, the suggestive gesturing had started becoming comical to him.

Sebastian's movements had caught the attention of David.

"KURT!" he yelled.

Blaine's head was moving frantically in all directions looking for Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's antics.

When he had begun to laugh, Blaine's head snapped his way.

He smiled, but then looked concerned when Kurt gave him just a weak one in return.

Blaine hurriedly ran to him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt just flung himself at Blaine.

Just knowing that someone cared helped Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine repeated in his ear.

"I'm okay," Kurt said in a slightly broken voice.

"No you're not."

Kurt sighed.

"I was just wondering if you could take me to McKinely. They sorta forgot me and left."

Blaine looked livid.

"Blaine! It's okay!"Kurt said trying to calm him down.

"No! It's not okay!" Blaine looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Just please take me to school! I can't afford to miss it. We can talk about this later."

"Fine," Blaine said reluctantly. "Good thing I brought my own car. Just gotta get my keys."

"I'll stay here. Don't tell the Warblers what happened."

Blaine nodded.

A few minutes later, Blaine came back with keys.

"Let's go."

Kurt quickly followed Blaine outside.

On the way back, Blaine and Kurt talked nonstop about anything other than McKinley.

Once getting there, Kurt gave Blaine a fleeting hug and a daring kiss on the cheek.

Practically running inside, Kurt made it to the choir room in record time.

What if Mr. Schue had just remembered him, and he had called the cops?

No one was in the choir room, but there was a note.

_Principal Figgins,_

_We know that after the show choir bonding session the glee members were meant to go back to class, but I decided to take them to the mall for a treat. Emma's back because she couldn't be around all those germs. Also, me and the rest of the glee clubs came up with the next bonding activity. In a month or two, one week will be spent going to the other choirs schools for the day. They wil take tours, see performances etc. We need to have a meeting about how our school will be represented. I propose kicking Sue out for the day. :)  
-Will_

The one time they go to the mall, he wouldn't be there.

Kurt sighed.

Might as well go to class.


	14. Chapter 14: Telling the Truth

**Glee was beyond anything I imagined tonight. The Warblers were OUTSTANDING! The Klaine phone call broke my heart. Still in shock of Marley and Sam and Brittany. I so called that couple, but I'm not happy. Brittana forever :)  
**

**I also wanted to give a shout out to NerdyAndrine. Your the first person that's told me that so I actually appreciate it :)**

**If she doesn't mind, here's part of the review. (not to make her look mean, she was actually really nice!)  
**

**"Well your grammar and spelling is pretty bad, and it sometimes seems like it's not very well thought through (taking the bus, but still having a car?)."**

**Also, "the details kinda ruin some of it for me".  
**

**Just wanted to know, do the rest of you feel this way? I just honestly want to know so I can make this story better. If you haven't already guessed, this is my first one.  
**

**Hope this didn't make you mad, NerdyAndrine. Just wanted to publicize your opinions. They were greatly appreciated.  
**

**READ BEFORE YOU READ!  
**

******In this story, Blaine serenaded Jeremiah around 3 years ago.**  


Kurt's POV

The rest of the week was torture.

Blaine was really the only thing that got him through it.

Kurt's dad had started questioning him.

He almost wished his dad just didn't care at all.

Dinner was now spent up in his room to escape his daily interrogation.

Also, Kurt just wanted to avoid Finn.

The torment had gotten much worse.

Getting slammed into lockers was more frequent then ever, and every class was spent cold and dripping in a slushy.

Kurt decided he had just about had enough.

He wanted to have Blaine's opinion on his choice though so he was meeting him today at the mall.

Kurt woke up extremely early and tried to pick out one of his amazing outfits.

He found himself not really caring about what he was wearing though.

He was too tired.

Settling on Blaine's Dalton sweatshirt (which he had yet to return), black skinny jeans, and some shoes that he really didn't pay attention, he made his way quietly downstairs.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped at the sound of his dad's gruff voice.

"Dad?"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"What are YOU doing up so early?" Kurt said, trying to redirect the conversation. "It's not good for your heath!"

"Gotta pay some bills for the tire shop. Now, answer my question. Where are you going?" he said looking at Kurt's clothes. "And what's with the sweatshirt?"

"It's Blaine's," Finn's voice said.

He came thundering down the stairs like a zombie.

"How do you know Blaine?" Kurt asked. He didn't remember telling him Blaine's name.

"At Breadsticks. When Rachel asked you who he was, you said his name. I would've found out anyway from Rachel because she knows who all the leads are from every choir."

"Oh..." Kurt replied, flustered.

"Who's Blaine?"

Kurt didn't know why he didn't want his dad finding about Blaine, but he just didn't.

"He goes to Dalton Academy," Finn answered for Kurt.

"How did you meet him, Kurt?" his dad asked.

"Yeah! How did you meet him?" Finn said while grabbing food out of the refrigerator.

"I...umm..." Kurt thought back to the day in the rain. "I ran into him at the music store! He was getting music for Regionals."

_Good one, Hummel._

"And he isn't you know... you're b-"

"God, no dad!" Kurt said embarrassed. "Just a really great friend."

"Have you met him, Finn?"

"Once," Finn lied, in his eyes trying to protect Kurt. "He seemed like a douche bag..."

"He is NOT!" Kurt yelled, already tired of this conversation. "I've gotta go..."

"Going to see Blaine?" Finn mocked.

"Actually yes!" Kurt said.

"Well you can't!" Finn screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I said you can't go!"

"Since when are you my dad, Finn?! Last time I checked, I was older than you!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Finn insisted. "And the New Directions!"

"Sure you are! The one time you care about protecting me is the one time when I'm actually happy!"

"Boys..." Burt interrupted.

"No. I'm leaving," Kurt said and rushed outside.

He ran to his car and slumped into the seat.

Burying his head into his sweatshirt, or rather Blaine's sweatshirt, he inhaled the smell that always relaxed him.

Blaine.

That's what he needed.

Blaine's POV

Blaine woke up without really knowing what had made him wake up.

Suddenly, his phone ringing the "Born This Way" brought him to attention.

He knew that ringtone.

When playing each others phones one time, they had made personalized ringtones.

"Hello?" he said, still asleep.

"Oh Gaga! I'm sorry Blaine! I didn't know you were asleep!" Kurt rambled in his beautiful voice.

"Kurt! It's okay! Is our mall trip still on? Why are you calling so early?"

"Yes, our trip is still on. And about calling you..."

Blaine realized how out of place Kurt's voice sounded.

"You can tell me when I meet you. Wanna meet at the Lima Bean in two hours?"

"Okay," Kurt said with his voice cracking a little bit.

"Just take care of yourself, Kurt."

"I will."

Blaine quickly hung up and hooped all around his room, trying to pick out clothes frantically.

He didn't even gel his hair.

After two hours spent in the car making ridiculous scenarios for what could have gone wrong, Blaine finally made it.

He practically sprinted to the door.

Once in the coffee shop, he frantically looked for Kurt.

What he saw surprised him.

Kurt was sitting at the table, slouched in his chair, with bed hair.

BED HAIR! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!

Kurt Hummel didn't fix his hair.

Blaine thought it looked cute.

He also had on his Dalton sweatshirt which made Blaine glow with pride.

He lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Kurt jumped and turned around, visibly nervous.

"Hey," Blaine said softly.

"Hey."

"Want to talk about it?" Blaine suggested.

"No, but I should. Coffee first though."

Blaine laughed.

"Of course."

He quickly got up and got both of there coffees.

After a quick "thanks", Kurt plowed through the whole story.

He went deep into everything.

He told Blaine more about what had been going on that week.

By the time he was done, Blaine was furious.

How could they do this to such a beautiful, moral, sweet, funny...Well, he could go on forever, but how could they do this to poor Kurt?

He had no clue what to say.

"Kurt, I'm-"

"I want to transfer to Dalton," Kurt interrupted.

Blaine's eyes bugged out.

"Really?"

"I do but that doesn't mean anything. My family doesn't have the money."

"I'll pay for you," Blaine said without really thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll pay for you," Blaine said more confidentiality. "My parents have tons of money, and they give me as much as I want. They don't really care what I do with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Blaine just wanted to convince Kurt to come to Dalton.

Seeing Kurt everyday would be a dream come true.

"Okay. But I have to talk to my dad. He doesn't even know about the bullying."

"I'll come with you. For moral support," Blaine offered.

"Really? That would help a lot! I want to transfer as soon as possible. Why don't we talk to my dad after we go to the mall?"

"Sounds good! And you can share my dorm!" Blaine said excitedly.

"I would be honored to," Kurt mimicked a bow. "Now let's go shopping. I need a new scarf."

Shopping with Kurt was unbelievably fun.

Watching him try on clothes was fascinating and he couldn't get enough.

"Oooh! Let's go in here!" Blaine said pointing to the Gap.

"You want to go in there?" Kurt asked accusingly.

"I need new sunglasses," Blaine said with a pot.

"Alright," Kurt finally agreed. "Hang on, was this where the famous Gap Attack took place?"

Blaine felt himself blushing.

"Yes. And how much of that do you know about?"

"Not much. Just that you serenaded some guy with "When I Get You Alone", which in my opinion was a disaster waiting to happen."

"Hey! I was 15! Cut me some slack!"

"You'll have to tell me more later. Let's go in. I want to go to Marc Jacobs after this."

Once in the store, Blaine took off to the sunglasses.

"I like these!" he picked out the hot pink ones closest to the top.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt said.

"What? You don't like them?"

He put them on and put on a crazy smile.

"Cute," Kurt smiled.

Blaine's stomach flipped.

"Blaine!" a familiar voice said behind him.

Blaine turned around,, expecting to see Wes or David.

"Jeremiah."

He was both shocked and embarrassed.

Looking at him now, Blaine didn't know what he saw in him when he was 15.

Kurt was better looking.

"Crazy to see you here! Three years, right?"

"Yep. And you got your job back! That's great!"

Blaine looked over for Kurt.

He was looking at the socks and belts.

"Yeah. A bunch of the customers came back to complement him on the performance that you had put on. Then he decided it was unfair to heir me."

"Ummm...great..."

"You know," Jeremiah said giving him a sly smile. "You're not underage anymore."

Blaine felt panicked.

Luckily, Kurt had just walked over.

"Blaine! Are you going to be those sunglasses because if so...Oh hello," Kurt broke off, looking at Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah," he said, holding out his hand.

"Kurt," Kurt shook his hand. "I'm Blaine's..."

"Boyfriend," Blaine cut in.

Kurt let a look of confusion cross his face but quickly morphed it back to his regular, gorgeous expression.

Jeremiah looked at Blaine weirdly because of his interruption.

"Sorry! I just love saying that!" he grabbed Kurt over by his waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls affectionately.

"You're a couple?" Jeremiah asked, a bit jealous.

"Yes!" Blaine said into Kurt's neck.

Blaine slowly lifted his head back up, giving Kurt a peck on the neck as he did so.

"Awesome!" Jeremiah said unenthusiastically. "Maybe we can catch up sometime, Blaine!"

"Sure!" Blaine lied.

"Great. Nice meeting you, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt said sweetly.

Jeremiah turned his back on them.

"Hold my hand till wee get into Marc Jacobs," Blaine demanded, making sure Jeremiah wouldn't suspect anything.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked as soon as they got to Marc Jacobs.

"The guy who I serenaded at the Gap."

"Ahh.. And this..." he gestured to their entwined hands.

"Sorry! It's just, he was flirting with me, and I wasn't thinking and..."

"Blaine. It's fine. Any other time a guy you don't like flirts with you I'll be there," Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed.

"Alright! Let's get on with shopping."

**3 hours later**

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked Kurt anxiously.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurt answered nervously.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pushed open the door.

"Dad?" Kurt yelled into the seemingly empty house.

"Living room!" Burt called back. "Kurt, I know I'm not suppose to have them but could you hand me the chips...Who are you?"

He looked at Blaine curiously as they walked into the room.

"Blaine," he answered, grasping Burt's hand.

"Ahh..." Burt said with recognition. "That Blaine..."

"Dad, we have something serious to tell you."

"Wait,"Burt said. "You got together today?" he glanced at their hands.

"No!" Kurt said, snatching his hand from Blaine's. "It's more serious than that."

"What is it it?"

"Dad, I've been lying to you."

"Lying?" Burt repeated carefully.

"Yes."

_Well, this was going slow._

"I want to transfer to Dalton," Kurt said softly.

"Dalton? But why?"

Blaine was glad Burt's first question wasn't about the price.

"Bullying," Kurt said simply.

"Bullying?" Burt asked, thoroughly confused. "You told me that stopped?"

"Well, it didn't. It's actually been getting worse."

"Explain. Now."

Kurt explained everything.

The New Direction's lack of attention.

The death threat.

Everything but the kiss.

Burt was furious, and Kurt tried to calm him down with the thought of Dalton.

It was settled.

Blaine would pay for him.

Kurt was coming to Dalton but not before Kurt got his revenge.

**Sorry for all the spelling/ grammar mistakes! My computer is about to shut off, and I needed to get this up! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Invisible

**Sorry about the wait everyone! School is pretty bad. Also, after all your wonderful constructive criticism, I have gotten a beta reader. CrissColferCrowe, thank you so much! Song is "Invisible" by Jennifer Hudson  
**

Kurt's POV

This week is more torturous than the last (if that was even possible). All Kurt wanted was for the week to be over so he could go to Dalton and Blaine. Every shove and mean name just slid off of him now. He wasn't going to let pathetic excuses for humans bring him down on his last week here.

The duets in glee were still going strong, even though every one of those performances was spent texting Blaine. People were even paying him attention now in glee, even though it was the bad kind.

Occasionally, when Kurt rarely decided to look up from his phone, some of the glee members would be staring at him. Some stared with disapproval and confusion. Others just looked at him blankly.

Yet, no one said a word to him.

No one had noticed he hadn't done a duet or even had a partner, but he preferred it that way. He had a plan. Friday was going to be Kurt's last day at McKinely, his things were already packed in his car. The teachers didn't really pay attention to Kurt so they had no clue he was leaving. He didn't have to explain anything to them, only the glee club.

Finn and Tina had just finished their duet.

"Great! Fantastic!" Mr. Schue said.

"Finn was great!" Rachel chimed in.

"Could've been better," Santana said while looking at her perfect nails.

Tina gave her a surprisingly menacing glare.

"Okay! I think that's it." Mr. Schue said. "Now on to..."

Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked annoyed.

"I haven't had a turn yet," he said simply.

"Oh," Mr. Schue sounded surprised and looked around the room. "Then, who's your partner?"

"I don't have one," Kurt said.

"How can you..." Mr. Schue started.

"Just let me explain."

Kurt stood up carefully and gracefully walked out of the choir room. He heard the New Direction's confused voices, but he continued down the hall to the school doors. Pushing open the doors, Kurt looked around anxiously.

"Blaine?" he called out.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and Kurt jumped.

"It's just me," came Blaine's voice.

"Oh thank McQueen!" Kurt squealed as Blaine hugged him. "I thought you were one of those Neanderthals!"

"Nope! Just me! You ready for this?"

"Let's get this over with," Kurt said, gripping Blaine's hand tightly.

Getting closer to the choir room, Kurt felt dizzy. What if the song didn't get the point across? Mr. Schue hadn't looked too guilty when Kurt told him about his mistake.

"It'll be fine. Besides, they need to know. You matter Kurt, remember that." Blaine reassured him, putting his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Thanks." Kurt said, turning a shade of little pink and mumbled a little.

Walking back into the room alone, Kurt motioned to the piano. Everyone still looked confused.

_"Seems like I'm not here,"_Kurt began, looking sadly at the floor.

_"It's like I don't mean anything. Like glass, I'm clear almost like you can see straight th_rough me."

He looked up from the floor and sang the line to Brittany. She was the only one who had kind of noticed what was going on with Kurt. Countless times she would remind Kurt that he looked like he had gotten into Lord Tubbington's stash of alcohol.

_"I've got questions, but no answers. So tired of being confused, and I don't wanna stay right here and die."_

He gave Rachel special attention on this line. Kurt knew she knew exactly how he felt. That feeling at being tied down in this tiny little town is what they shared. Yet, instead of letting him help her with her dream, she went and tore down his.

_"Gotta find my wings to fly. I gotta find me another way, 'Cause I don't wanna stay another day,"_

By this point, Kurt was crying. He was pleading with his eyes to all the New Directions for them to see how much pain they had caused him.

_"Time for a change in my life, I've opened my eyes. I'm changing my life, and now I'm gonna live my life for me cause this ain't how it's supposed to be. No more standing in the back of the line cause I'm invisible for the last time."_

He turned to Mr, Schue.

_"Why can't you see me?"_ he begged. _"Do I really even matter?_"

_"You changed me completely and I remember how it used to be."_

Kurt sang this to Finn.

He remembered the conversation involving the moist towelette that he freaked out over.

"Why can't you just work harder at blending in?" he had said. "I don't understand why you need to make a big spectacle of yourself."

Kurt also would never forget Finn basically calling him a fag.

_"I've got questions, what's the lesson? I'm tired of being confused, and now I'm gonna take my chance and fly. I'm taking back my life; I gotta find me another way cause I don't wanna stay another day. Time for a change in my life, I've opened my eyes. I'm changing my life."_

Just as Kurt finished the chorus, Blaine walked out and blended his voice perfectly with Kurt's.

_"And now I'm gonna live my life for me cause this ain't how it's supposed to be. No more standing in the back of the line cause I'm invisible for the last time._  
_ This can't be it for me; this can't be all I'm meant for, and no more time to waste in this life; it's my time to shine."_

Blaine made the performance his own by adding goofy and spontaneous dance moves. He couldn't be anymore perfect in Kurt's eyes.

_"No more feeling insufficient cause I'm gonna make my own decision. It don't matter what you can or cannot see, I am doing it for me. I gotta find me another way cause I don't wanna stay another day. Time for a change in my life, I've opened my eyes. I'm changing my life, and now I'm gonna live my life for me cause this ain't how it's supposed to be. No more standing in the back of the line cause I'm invisible for the last time."_

Kurt sang the last lines with a choking voice.

_"Can you see me? I know you see me,"_Kurt demanded.

_"No more standing in the back of the line cause I'm invisible for the last time. No more standing in the back of the line cause I'm invisible for the last time."_

Kurt's voice weakly finished the song.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Rachel's shouted at Blaine, completely ignoring the song's message.

Blaine placed his arm back around Kurt's waist protectively.

"Honestly, dude, I thought you were better than this," Finn mumbled, reaching out to comfort Rachel.

"Dolphin?" Brittany eagerly asked, turning to Santana.

Santana solemnly nodded and glared at Kurt.

"Umm... I am I the only person who doesn't know who this person is?" Mike asked.

Tina whispered in his ear.

"Oh..." Mike gave Blaine a hard look.

"Kurt, I'm not sure if-" Mr. Schue joined in.

"Please, let me explain," Kurt said quickly to the distraught group.

"Better start talking before I kick your sorry gay-"

"Santana!" Mr. Schue cut in. "Kurt, just please tell us why a competitor is here."

He's my duet partner," Kurt said, looking to Blaine to make sure he hadn't run away.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled.

Kurt sighed.

"Yes, Blaine is my duet partner, and he is from the Warblers. He's been helping me."

"With what?" Quinn said sceptically.

Kurt sighed again and pulled off his vest. Unbuttoning the bottom buttons of his shirt, he flaunted his injuries to the glee club. There was probably a better way of starting the conversation, but he needed them to understand and shut up.

"Oh my god," he heard Blaine gasp. "There's more."

"Makeup," Rachel said matter of factually. "They're not real. Honestly Kurt, you can be more of a diva then I can be."

Blaine let out a surprising growl.

"It's okay," Kurt said gently.

"Not it's not!" Blaine suddenly exploded. "I can not believe you all!"

The New Directions looked extremely angry.

"Blaine, please. It's for me to tell,"

Blaine looked at him regretfully.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lash out. It's you that this is happening too."

Kurt, feeling daring, placed a fleeting kiss on his cheek.

"It's alright."

He turned to the New Directions, preparing for all the accusations to start.

"I've been getting bullied," Kurt started.

"Oh please," Santana interrupted yet again. "We all get bulled. Even Britt and I. Boo hoo."

"I know you all do, but not the same way I get bullied. Does anyone in here get anything other than a slushie or name calling? If you do, raise your hand."

No one raise their hand.

"Exactly. Dumpster tosses and locker shoves are an added bonus for me. The slushies are more numerous, and the names are more hurtful. Things happen out of school for me to. My home, the mall. No where is really safe for me. My car has even gotten vandalized. None of you have noticed except for Brittany who, no offense, is the most clueless here. I've walked in rainbow coloured, and none of you even glanced. You forgot me on the bus and for duets. Blaine found me in the parking lot crying my eyes out because Karofsky threatened to kill me. That's right. This is not just some normal bullying experience."

The New Directions were speechless.

"Now, since you all know, I think it's important to tell you all I will be transferring. My bags are already packed, and as of now I am no longer a student at McKinely. I'm going to Dalton Academy. Please don't try to contact me; I'd rather you not. I hope you all have realized how big of a mistake you made."

He turned around and tugged Blaine with him, not looking at the torn faces of the New Directions. Kurt somehow knew that his phone would be filled with apologetic voice mails and texts tomorrow. Together, Kurt and Blaine left the choir room and walked down the hall.

"You did great," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly.

"Thanks. Glad that's over with!"

"Did you see Mr. Schue's face? It looked like someone had just run over his wife!"

Kurt laughed.

"I can't wait to see you everyday," he told Blaine truthfully. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Kurt!" Blaine said happily.

Kurt gave him a look.

"Really? If anything, I should be thanking you for putting up with me and the Warblers for the next year!"

Kurt smiled.

"I can't wait."

**How was it? Good? Some of Kurt's anger towards the New Directions is saved for when he meets them again during the show choir bonding. Remember, he has to go back to visit McKinley, and the New Directions come to Dalton. Here comes trouble :) Review please!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Brittany

**Hey everyone! Hope your Gleeless holiday was great! Hope this chapter makes up for the short hiatus. AVPM reference included :) Please review!**

Frantic knocking woke up Blaine on Saturday morning. Blaine slowly lifted his pounding head, not really knowing what was going on until the sound of the knocking sounded again.

"WES!" Blaine groaned automatically and fell back into his pillow. "Just let me sleep!"

Last night, the ever famous Warbler movie night had taken place. A couple Saturdays a month, the Warblers would all gather in one of their rooms and watch movies until four in the morning. Let's just say that having around thirteen sugar high boys stuffed in one room for 5 hours was not a great idea.  
Suddenly the door slammed open with a loud bang, but Blaine didn't move.

"Rise and shine, killer," a cocky voice said.

Blaine reluctantly pulled his head back up and was met with the sight of a smirking Sebastian in his doorway.

"How did you-"

Sebastian silenced Blaine by holding up a key.

"Wes and David stole it weeks ago from the headmaster's office. They've been using it to steal from your Red Vine collection."

Blaine sighed.

"And I thought it was the Hogwarts jaguar," Blaine half-heartedly joked.

Sebastian looked back at him blankly; Kurt would have gotten that.

"Never mind. Why did you wake me up?"

"Kurt." Sebastian simply.

Blaine shot out of bed.

"WHAT? Is he okay? Is he here? Oh gosh! I forgot to text him back last night. He probably thinks I'm dead…"

"Blaine," interrupted Sebastian. "Porcelina is fine."

He looked Blaine up and down.

"Nice abs, hot stuff," he added nonchalantly, eyes clouded with want. Blaine looked down and blushed when he saw he had no shirt on.

"Back to Kurt. What's going on?" he asked anxiously.

"Really? You don't remember? Considering how excited you were when he told you he was coming, I'm surprised."

"Holy *insert undapper word here*! Kurt's moving in today, how could I possibly forget!"

Looking around his room, Blaine had a panic attack. It had been his turn to host the Warbler movie night, and his room was a mess. He frantically started cleaning his room; Blaine was done in record time. The thought of seeing Kurt always gave him energy.

Just as he was about to strip his pyjama bottoms, he remembered Sebastian.

Turning back to his doorway, he saw a still smirking Sebastian.  
"You can go," Blaine said politely.

"And miss the show?" Sebastian motioned to the undone knot on Blaine's pants.

"Okay, now you really need to go," Blaine said hurriedly while pushing Sebastian out of his door way.

As he closed the door, Sebastian started to say something (probably something vulgar) but was cut off by the door slamming. Blaine flew around the room trying to find the perfect outfit since he figured wearing his uniform on Sunday was a bit strange. Deciding to go with a sexier look than he usually wore, Blaine picked out red skinny jeans, a fitted black polo, a bowtie, and dress shoes with no socks. Just as he finished, his door burst open again to reveal Wes and David.

"Breakfast awaits, lover boy!" Wes yelled when he spotted Blaine.

Blaine just gave them a hard look.

"Did we do something wrong?" David asked innocently.

"Wait," Wes said before Blaine could answer. "Is this about the embarrassing texts we've been sending Kurt about you? We told him not to tell you! I bribed him with-"

"No it's not about…HANG ON! What? What have you been sending him?" Blaine questioned angrily.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Wes answered hurriedly.

"Let's go to breakfast! I'm starving!" David put in and dragged Wes out of the room.

Blaine shook his head and tried to calm down. The angry side of him was not attractive, and Kurt was on his way. Speaking of Kurt, Blaine's phone buzzed with a text.

**Almost there… Have lots to tell you.**

** From: Kurt**

Blaine quickly responded.

**How far? Can't wait to see you! I missed you yesterday.**

** From Blaine**

A few minutes later, Blaine received a response.

**20 minutes. Missed you too :)**

** From Kurt**

Blaine smiled and started to the cafeteria. Spotting Wes, David, and a bored looking Sebastian in the corner, Blaine quickly made his way over to them.  
Wes raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" he motioned to the apple in Blaine's hand.

"Yep. Not hungry," Blaine said, taking a huge bite out of his apple so he wouldn't have to say anything.

"So, Kurt's coming today!" Jeff said as he and Nick sat at their table.

"He is. In fact, he's probably pulling in right about now…"

Kurt's POV

"Dad, really, I'm going to be okay," Kurt said for the one hundredth time. "Plus, I have Blaine."

"You'll tell me if he hurts you right? Or if anyone hurts you?"

"I promise, Dad," Kurt said with exasperation.

Burt sighed.

"It's just; it took you so long to tell me about Karofsky, I don't want that to happen again."

"Don't worry," Kurt reassured him. "It won't."

Driving through Dalton's campus was daunting. Dalton was huge. Kurt quickly texted Blaine.

**How do you not get lost every day? This school is a labyrinth! **

** From Kurt**

"Who are you texting, bud?" his dad asked.

"Blaine," Kurt replied just as his phone got a new text.

Thinking it was Blaine his face lit up, but instead, it was from Rachel. He had been getting countless texts, and no not the good we're so sorry and we'll do anything to get you back. All of the texts sent by the New Directions were of blame and hatred, but not everyone sent him these texts though. The only ones who didn't were Sam, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, and Mike.

Finn's were criticizing him for leaving, and claimed he broke their bromance by doing this. Santana was threatening to go all Lima Heights on his sorry gay ***. Mercedes said she would never forgive him, and he was the one breaking their friendship.

Rachel's were the worst, she insulted everything about him.

'We're better off without you,' she'd say. 'Your voice is just annoyingly girly. We can replace you, you're not that special.'

Even though the others weren't directly contacting him with their hate, when he saw them all around town, you could see the disappointment in their eyes. Kurt just didn't get it. What did he do that was so wrong?

His phone started beeping again; Kurt reluctantly looked down at his phone and groaned.

**Glad you left. Now we won't have the danger of breathing in your fairy dust.**  
**From Unkown**

Kurt got countless texts like this every day from countless tormentors, and this number happened to be the worst offender.

**Grow up**

** From Kurt**

He texted back, starting to feel braver now that he wouldn't get tortured at school for it.

"Kurt, I think I finally found the way in!" his dad suddenly said. "So, bud," his dad said, bringing his attention away from his phone. "Do you need any help packing?"

"No," Kurt quickly said. He wanted to get this hard goodbye done fast. "Blaine said he would help and so did his friends."

"Okay," his dad said looking disappointed. "I'll just help you unpack."

Getting out of the car, Kurt double checked his outfit. He needed to make a good first impression.

"Geez, Kurt! What did you pack?" he dad said, trying to pull one of his three suitcases out of the car.

"Clothes, dad," Kurt said in a "duh" voice. "I don't want to have to drive to hours every day for a scarf that I want to wear!"

"KURT!" two voices yelled.

Turning to see who it was, Kurt was run into and pulled to the ground.  
"KURT!" the voices chorused again, now next to him on the ground. "You're here!"

"The fabulous Kurt Hummel is indeed here," Kurt joked, realizing that it was Wes and David who were on him.

"Hey sex on a stick," Sebastian greeted as he swaggered up to them.

Kurt looked warily at him and wondered what his dad thought of him.

"Hi Sebastian," Kurt finally said.

"Sebastian! His dad is right there!" Nick hissed as he and Jeff strolled over.  
Were they always together?

"Hey Kurt!" another Warbler, that Kurt thought was named Thad, shouted from across the lawn.

Kurt was amazed at how many people were actually talking to him. Looking to the front doors of the school, Kurt saw a figure running towards them.

"WES! DAVID!" yelled a voice that made Kurt's stomach lurch. "How did you get here faster than me? I left before you! Unless you took that secret corridor-"

Blaine stopped when he reached them.

"Oh. Hey, Kurt!" he said with a dazzling but nervous smile.  
Kurt didn't know what to say. He was so happy to see Blaine, and Blaine looked amazing. Noticing that Kurt was a little overwhelmed, Blaine cut in before Kurt could reply.

"Why are you on the ground?"

Kurt gave a little laugh.

"That would be the doing of Wes and David."

"Of course," Blaine smirked while walking over to Kurt.

Offering Kurt his hand, Kurt graciously took Blaine's soft hand into his own.

"Thank you," he said, giving a satisfied looking Wes and David a glare. Once he was up, Kurt quickly made his way into Blaine's arms.

"I really did miss you," Kurt whispered into his ear.  
"I missed you to," Blaine replied.

Relishing in the hug for too long, they were broken up by Kurt's dad grunting.

"Gotta go get Finn from Rachel's house. Can't let them be unsupervised for too long," he said. "Nice to see you kid," he addressed to Blaine.

"You too, sir," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"Be safe, Kurt. I love you," his dad said while getting into the car.

"Love you too, dad. See you this weekend."

His car was soon out of sight, and some of the boys said good bye and wished him luck.

"Let's go," Blaine said. "I have to give you the grand tour."

Blaine's POV

"And this is the choir room!" Blaine finished with so much enthusiasm, it made Kurt laugh out loud.

"I know. I've been here before, dork." Kurt said playfully.

Flushing red, Blaine turned his head to the piano so Kurt couldn't see his face. That was an even worse idea because Blaine blushed more at the thought of Kurt and him singing on that traumatic rainy day. Looking to Kurt, he saw that he had the same wistful look on his face. Now is the time to tell him, his heart said.

You've only known him for a month! His mind shouted at him.

"Kurt," Blaine said slowly, trying to block out his inner voices.

Kurt turned toward him, and Blaine had to hold in a gasp. He looked so beautiful in that moment. His chesnut hair looking more like a golden colour in the sunlight, which was also reflecting off of his beautiful pale face.  
"I know you just got here, and it's a little overwhelming, but I have something I need to tell you."

Kurt was giving Blaine all his attention.

"I-"

Kurt's phone cut Blaine off.

"Sorry Blaine! I thought I turned it off!" Kurt said quickly and held his phone in his hand in a matter of seconds. Kurt frowned at the caller ID.

"Who is it? If it's Finn, I swear I'll go back to McKinley and-" Blaine started his rant.

"It's the school office," Kurt interrupted.

"What? What would they want?"

"No clue. I haven't even been here for a school day yet."

"Answer it!" Blaine said quickly when the phone was just about to go to his voicemail.

"Hello?" Kurt asked cautiously into the phone.

"Yes, this is Kurt Hummel," he said after the person on the phone said something.

"I don't understand… At the office…She's says she is… I may have an idea who…Okay, I'll be there in just a minute."

Kurt snapped the phone shut.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked immediately.

"I have a visitor," Kurt said nervously.

"Already?" Blaine said surprised.

"Yeah, the lady says the girl won't say her name though. My guess is that it's Santana, and she has come to kidnap me." Kurt said seriously.

"I'll protect you," Blaine said overdramatically and held up a pretend sword.

"Sure you will, Mr. Prince Charming," Kurt said as he jokingly squeezed Blaine's muscles. Kurt's eyes suddenly widened. Blaine anxiously turned around.

"Is Karofsky here? What's wrong?"

"No, he's not here. It's nothing really," Kurt said sheepishly, his cheeks burning. "Just didn't except your arm to be so… muscular." He practically whispered the last word.

Blaine just smirked slightly and took Kurt's hand, practically skipping with him down the empty Dalton hallways.

"You don't understand," they heard a girl's voice say. "I need to see him. He's not a bird, he's a dolphin. He's not supposed to be here."

"Sweetie," Blaine heard the recipient say as they rounded the corner. "I think you're in the wrong place. Are you looking for a pet store?"

"No."

Blaine saw a head of blonde hair as they got closer.

"His dad said he's here. Unless Lord Tubbington changed the address he gave me…"

"Brittany!" Kurt cried out making the blonde stop.

"KURT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and frantically ran over to him.  
"Hey, boo!" he said just as happily and gave her a hug.

"I miss you. Why are you here? We need you," she insisted.

"No you don't, sweetheart," Kurt said in a soothing voice. "Everyone in glee club is ten times better than me and nobody really likes me at McKinley anyway."

"I do," Brittany pouted. "If this is about me not talking to you, I'm really sorry! It wasn't my idea!"

"It's okay that you didn't talk to me," Kurt said, obviously thinking no one had put her up to this.

"I swear it wasn't me! It was Rachel's idea!"

"What?" Kurt said, the smile on his face dropping immediately.

"After seeing me talking to you, Rachel told me I couldn't talk to you. She said it would help us win."

"Win what?" Kurt started saying, but was interrupted by Blaine who finally spoke.

"Oh that little..."

"Blaine!" Kurt said hurriedly. "It's okay. Brittany, is there really any reason you're here?"

Brittany looked thoughtful.

"I missed you," she said simply.

"I've missed you too. Now, I think everybody will be worried about you."

"Why?" Brittany asked confused.

"This Sunday was supposed to be practice for Sectionals," Kurt explained. "It's going on right now."

"Oh," Brittany said with disappointment.

"You can come visit me anytime," Kurt assured Brittany and hugged her. "I need to unpack but just call me."

"Okay!" Brittany said happily. "Bye Kurtie! Bye bird boy!"

"Bye Britt!" Kurt said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Also, Rachel's nose is messed up. Finn did it when he was dancing. It doesn't make since though because Rachel said Finn could fly so why can't he just fly instead of dance?"

Kurt laughed.

"I don't know. Now go!"

Brittany quickly started sprinting down the hallway.

"That was interesting," Blaine said once she was gone.

"She's is a free spirit. What did you want to tell me?" Kurt asked.

"I just….um…I know it's a little soon, but I was wondering if you wanted to… join the Warblers," Blaine stuttered, losing all of his confidence from before.  
Kurt looked disappointed but looked thrilled all the same.

"I would love to!"**  
**

**Sorry about the lack of Klaine kisses. Also, for anyone who likes writing about Klaine kisses, I would be happy to include your writing in here. Just PM me because I REALLY need help with that stuff. I'm a baby penguin just like Kurt when it comes to these things.  
**

**LOTS OF LOVE! 3  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Suprises and Singing

**Hey guys! So sorry for the months wait! In short, a bunch of things got in the way, and incredibly sorry. The next one will definitely come out faster!**

**WARNING: This has not been edited by my beta. Sorry for all the mistakes! I wanted to get it out as soon as possible!**

Kurt's POV

_Ugh_, Kurt thought as he looked at the cheesy Valentine's Day decorations hanging in Dalton's hallways. Do they really have to make us single people suffer?

The answer was of course. Don't get him wrong, Kurt was happy. Elated even. It had been months since he transferred to Dalton, and everything was finally looking up for him. He was in the Warblers, had made new friends, and was finally safe. The problem was Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine's friendship had grown stronger since Kurt moved. Sharing a room and all the same classes, their days practically revolved around each other, but it was becoming torture to Kurt. His best friend was an oblivious idiot, and sometimes Kurt just wanted to smack him. He was sending so many mixed signs it made Kurt's head spin. What did the constant hand holding mean? What did the x's at the end of his texts mean? Was falling asleep on each other an accident to him? And what was with those FREAKIN" KISSES ON THE CHEEK! Most people would be flattered by these kisses; they were fulled with reassurance and given by Blaine no less. The issue was, each time he kissed him good bye, they'd grow increasingly closer to his mouth. It was maddening! Did Blaine not notice what he was doing?

The New Directions were also a problem; the days were ticking to when they would be visiting Dalton. No one knew when they were coming. To make the school day seem more realistic to visitors, no one knew when the other show choirs were coming to their school. All the show choirs went to Carmel High last week for example. Luckily, Vocal Adrenaline just happened to have a flawless performance up their sleeves and blew everyone away. At Carmel, the New Directions completely ignored Kurt since they were all glaring at one Jesse Saint James. The only time they did look his way was when Brittany came running over to give him a hug. When she returned, Rachel gave her an icy glare and led the group into the other direction. It was also only a matter of time until Kurt had to go to McKinely to face his old bullies. He hoped it wouldn't be soon.

"Hey!" greeted a cheery voice behind him. "Why are you glaring at the Valentine's Day decorations?"

Kurt turned around to see Jeff standing alone. _Well, that's surprising._

"Where's Nick?" Kurt asked. "Aren't you always with him?"

Jeff sighed.

"He's talking to his mother who positively hates me and anything gay," he said almost to casually. Guess that's just carefree Jeff for you. " So, what's with you and Valentine's Day?"

Kurt started to say something about Blaine, but changed his mind.

"It's the New Directions," Kurt said, half lying. "They're going to be visiting here soon."

"Right!" Jeff said not noticing that there was something else troubling Kurt. "We'll protect you! No Warblers practice tonight by the way. All the guys are getting prepared for their dates tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt said with disappointment and jealousy. There goes his distraction from being depressingly single on the day of love. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yep!" Jeff pulled Kurt in for a quick hug. "Happy V-Day!"

He then began skipping back down the hall, oblivious to the stares his was getting.

What is he so happy about?

Blaine's POV

"He's taken care of!" Jeff said happily as he skipped into the room.

"Perfect," Wes said. "Now, are all the Warblers present?"

"Yes!" Nick, who was not on the phone with his homophobic mother, said eagerly. "Let's get on with it! I can't wait to see his face!"

"Where is this serenade going to be held Blaine?" a Warbler asked.

"The courtyard, if that's okay," Blaine said, anxiously looking around to see everyone's reaction. The last time he serenaded someone, he hadn't noticed the apprehensive glances that were sent his way. If he had, he would still have some of his dignity. Most of the Warblers look surprisingly supportive with the exception of Sebastian. He was just looking a little angry.

"What song were you thinking of?" Jeff said anxiously.

"Well, I was thinking…"

THE NEXT DAY

Blaine's stomach was in knots. How was he supposed to do this? He knew he was going to screw this up. He knew it.

"Relax," Wes said, suddenly appearing next to him. "It's the most romantic day of the year. He'll have to say yes."

"Jeremiah didn't," Blaine said nervously.

"Well, he was a jerk, and Kurt clearly likes you."

"But what if he-"

"JEFF STERLING!" Kurt's voiced boomed across the courtyard. "You better tell me what's going on right now! You took me away from my morning ritual! I look horrible! Don't be surprised if you don't wake up tomorrow."

Moving closer to where Kurt was, Blaine could hear that Jeff sounded terrified.

"Sit here," Jeff nervously ordered Kurt.

"What if I don't want to?" Kurt argued stubbornly.

"Just sit!" said a demanding Nick who happened to be walking by.

Kurt reluctantly sat down, took out a compact mirror and began to fix his hair.

"Your boyfriend is a piece of work," Jeff said with exhaustion once he returned.

"Potential boyfriend," Blaine corrected, going back to wringing his hands out.

"Gosh, he's so much like a gir-" a jealous Thad started to say.

"No," Blaine said harshly. "He's not. Say that and you're out of the Warblers."

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Trent interrupted just as Thad was about to make another rude comment.

"No, why?" Wes said nervously. Him and pre performance jitters did not mix well.

"He's not here. Why isn't he here?!" said a now nervous Thad.

"Chill," David said, being the only calm one in the group. "We don't need him and his mood swings."

All the Warblers stiffly walked into the dispersed crowd of Dalton students and took their places, Blaine's being nearest to Kurt. The crowd, not knowing what was about to take place, was still filled with voices and noises of eating.

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh,ooh,"_ Wes suddenly began singing acapella.

All the voice stopped. Normally, all the Warbler performance times were announced and known throughout the whole school.

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,"_ echoed the rest of the Warblers in the same fashion, now looking towards Kurt.

_"Take it, take it all away,"_ Nick and Jeff blurted out while holding hands.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,take my breath away, ooh"_ the Warblers chorused._ "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,take my breath away."_

A slow piano melody swallows the courtyard, and Blaine started to walk through the crowd to Kurt.

_"Look into my eyes, and you'll see that I'm the only one," _he croons as he walks.

_"You've captured my love, stolen my heart, changed my life."_ Blaine finally stopped in front of a shocked looking Kurt. As always, Kurt looked like heaven on earth. He was perfect. Blaine honestly didn't know what took him so long. The feelings were always there. Accidental touches, the awkward moments where they would find themselves glued to each other in their sleep, and their many almost kisses only enhanced them.

_"Every time you make a mov,e you destroy my mind, and the way you touch I lose control and shiver deep inside. You take my breath away."_

To Blaine, it did indeed look like Kurt's and everyone else's breath was taken away. Taking the piano break as a chance to look around, Blaine found Sebastian hiding underneath an overhang. Blaine suddenly got angry. Why wasn't he preforming? He also had a smirk on his face which was never good.

_"You can reduce me to tears with a single sigh," _Blaine continued, now looking back to Kurt.

_"Every breath that you take, any sound that you make is a whisper in my ear. I could give up all my life for just one kiss. I would surly die, if you dismissed me from your love."_

Just as the Warblers chimed in, a door could be heard slamming shut. No one payed attention to that though and continued to look at the performance with awe.

_"You take my breath away, so please don't go. Don't leave me here all by myself. I get ever so lonely from time to time. I will find you anywhere you go. I'll be right behind you right until the ends of the earth. I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you that you just take my breath away."_

Blaine was staring at Kurt with so much love and affection that if you were there, you would melt into a pile of goo. Kurt himself had silent tears running down his face and was completely focused on Blaine.

_"I will find you anywhere you go...ohhh…right until the ends of the earth. I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you when I found you I love you."_

Blaine finished kneeling in front Kurt. The courtyard was silent. Birds could be heard cheering.

"Kurt," Blaine started nervously. "I know I've only known you for a little while, but I love you. Ever since that day in the rain, I've loved you. Actually, even before then! You inspired me with your voice and personality before I even met you. In short, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Blaine, I- "Kurt's nervous voice got cut off by a girl's voice.

"We'd rather you didn't."

All heads snapped to the entrance to the courtyard. There were definitely no girls at Dalton.

"I liked it," whispered an innocent voice.

"What do you know? You can't even tell the breakfast from lunch!" another cruel voice remarked.

"I already told Santana this! Sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty! What if I have eggs? Then what is it?"

Yep. You guessed right. The New Directions were at Dalton, and Blaine was furious. How could they just barge in after what they did to Kurt? They also ruined his perfectly planned, heartfelt,fullproof get-a- boyfriend plan. How had they even gotten in?

"We have a perfectly good reason to be here," Rachel said with dignity, as if answering his question.

"Oh yeah?" Jeff said with Nick hanging around his waist. "And what would that be?"

"Today's our visitation day."

**DUH DUH DUH DUH! Hope you liked it! By the way, in this fanfiction, Kurt will sing and sernade Blaine. He never does that in any fanfictions since he's considered the girl in the relationship, and it annoys the heck out of me! Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Straw

**Again, no editor. Especially in Kurt's rant, there are some grammatical errors, but those are to make it more realistic (if that makes any since). Hope none of you died like you said you would. GLEE IN ONE WEEK! COME WHAT MAY!**

Kurt's POV

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked shocked, staring with his mouth agape.

This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be here.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Santana said mockingly. "Has all your hair product finally gone to your brain? If so, let me repeat."

Not giving Kurt a chance to respond, Santana put her face close to Kurt's.

"WE ARE HERE, AND IT'S OUR VISITATION DAY!" she screeched, her breath smelling slightly of bubble gum. "Got that?"

Yep. They were definitely here.

"I…um…" Kurt felt extremely violated and couldn't think straight.

"Kurt!" Brittany yelled, getting ready to run over and hug him.

"Santana, do something!" he heard Rachel whisper desperately.

Just as Brittany was getting into her running start, Santana softly grabbed her arm.

"No, Britts. We can't do that," Santana said, her voice now soothing and calm.

"Why not?" Brittany said, looking very disappointed. "I just want to hug my dolphin!"

"He's competition," Rachel skillfully interjected. "If you hug him, we'll lose Sectionals."

"Hold up," Puck finally spoke up. "I thought it was Regionals."

"It's Sectionals, Puck," Quinn said with a sigh. "Mr. Schue has mentioned it every day for the past month, but you've probably been too busy making out with girls to notice."

"Hey! Didn't we have this talk last year? I'm a sex shark. If I stop moving, I die."

"Noah!" Rachel reprimanded. "Language please! You're making us look bad!"

"Umm…" Thad said before another New Direction could make a comment. "So, where is everyone else?"

"At the entrance," said Mercedes who was glaring at Kurt for no reason.

"Awesome!" Blaine said as he tugged Kurt's hand into his. "As much as we love having you here, you need to go back to the entrance with the others."

"First I have a few questions…" Rachel began to say, but then Finn picked her up by her waist and began to carry her.

"Finn!" she screamed. "Is this really necessary? I'm perfectly capable of walking myself! Put me down now!"

The others followed after the pair to the entrance while the Warblers just stared.

"Those were-"a shocked Nick said.

"Yep," Kurt answered with sympathy.

"That girl really-"

"Yep."

"Oh my wizard god."

AN HOUR OR SO LATER

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Blaine's swoon worthy voice yelled to the other show choirs as he stood at the entrance of Dalton. As soon as they saw him, all the girls pulled up their skirts higher and fixed their hair.

"We hope you have a great time! Now, here's what we are going to do. All of you have been put into groups in which you will be following one Warbler throughout the day!"

Kurt didn't get how the Warblers came up with all of this on the spot. They really were amazing.

"All the Warblers are stationed all across the room with a name tag. You will come up, check this list, and find your Warbler. Got it?"

Not waiting for any questions, Blaine hurriedly took his place on the wall with the others. Still looking at Blaine, Kurt didn't notice the first person who came up to him.

"Ahm," the girl said, clearing her throat.

Kurt looked at her surprised. It was like a scarier version of Tina. Wearing tight, ripped clothing, she looked as she just came from the Underworld.

"Hi!" Kurt said, trying to be polite. "What's your name?"

The girl just stared at him blankly.

"My name's Kurt."

Pulling out her headphones, she began to blast rock music through her ears. Just as Kurt was going to say something else, someone interrupted him.

"Oh my god! said an obnoxious voice shrieked.

Turning around, Kurt inwardly groaned. This could not be happening.

"Harmony!" he said with fake enthusiasm. "Great to see you here!"

"You haven't called me back," she said coldly.

"Oh…um…about that…" Kurt was lost for words. Luckily, another person came throwing themselves at him.

"KURTIE!KURTIE! KURTIE! I'm with you!" an excited Brittany yelled while clinging to him.

After a few more minutes, Kurt was surrounded by a total of ten students ranging from gays to jocks to divas (also known as the "Rachel Berrys"). Looking around, Kurt bursted out laughing when he saw an unhappy Rachel and Jesse in the same group.

"All right!" Blaine's voice yelled out again. "Warblers, take your group to your third period and continue on from there! Warbler impromptu performance at 2:00!"

Making sure everyone was in line, Kurt set off in the direction of literature.

"Are these birdies nice?" a frightened Brittany asked as they saw a few Dalton students.

"Very nice," Kurt assured her.

"KURT!" two voices yelled out.

Kurt reluctantly turned, not knowing what this was going to get him into.

"Yes, Wes and David?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"What class do we have for third period?" they asked, all the girls in their groups giggling.

"David says it's Math, but I know he's wrong," Wes said childishly.

"Wes says it's French, but I know it's Math!"

Kurt sighed.

"Boys, you're both wrong. It's literature."

"Ha! You owe me ten buck Wes!" David said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah? Well, you owe me 40!" Wes shot back.

"Oh. Right," David mumbled as he reached into his wallet.

Still giggling, it was hard for Kurt to round up the girls into the chemistry class room.

"They're so funny!" one raved.

All the jocks huffed as they passed through the class room door.

"The preppies always get the good girls," one muttered under his breath.

Obviously notified ahead of time, the teachers had moved the desks into huge clusters of desks.

"Go choose a seat, kids," Mrs. Mahro said. "Another group will be joining you."

Taking their seats, his group sat in awkward silence. The awkwardness was broken once Brittany took Kurt's hand into her own.

"Your hands are still so soft. Not as soft as your lips but close," she said absent mindedly, ignoring a jealous looking Harmony. A body suddenly plopped itself down next to Kurt. Looking up, Kurt gasped when he saw a not so happy looking Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt said cautiously, not sure what had Blaine so unhappy.

Blaine's faced lite up as soon as Kurt spoke.

"Hey, you" he said, taking Kurt's hand in a friendly manner.

"Gross, you guys. Do you have to do that here?" one boy from Kurt's group said, but Blaine ignored him and looked to Kurt.

"So," Blaine whispered into his ear. "Did you like the performance?"

"Blaine, I-"

"Finn, pull this seat out for me," Rachel's voice interrupted.

"Oh! So that's why you always stand up at restaurants for a long time and look really mad at me!" a clueless Finn said.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "Umm…Yeah..They're in my group…"

_Perfect. Just perfect._

Ignoring them completely, Kurt kept his focus on Blaine.

"Alright!" Mrs. Mahro announced. "My name is Mrs. Mahro, and welcome to Dalton!"

"What kind of name is Mahro?" he heard Jesse mumble.

"We have been discussing the theme of betrayal. Does anyone have anything to say about it?"

Rachel's hand shot up.

"Let's just say I'm an expert when it comes to betrayal," she said, shooting Kurt and Jesse looks. "I can act it out if you'd like."

"Oh, dear, that would be lovely!" the teacher said.

This was going to be a long day.

LUNCH

It was what Kurt was dreading yet looking forward to. Dalton's lunch, which started at one, meant drama, but it also meant Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt said tiredly as he took a seat next to Blaine. "Just be thankful we don't have to sit with our groups."

Blaine smiled happily back at him.

"I'm just thankful that I get to sit next to you."

Kurt flushed.

"Now, about that performance," Blaine started. "I really meant it. I love you. I really do."

Kurt looked around nervously, making sure that they were the only ones sitting at the lunch table they were currently occupying.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you early. Honestly, I have loved you ever since watching that YouTube video of you. I was just scared to tell you."

It was as if the performance had just happened again. Kurt was shocked.

"Please just say something," Blaine begged him, tears streaming down his face. "You don't have to like me, but just say something. Anything."

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt croaked, his face also wet with tears. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I have everyday since I first met you, don't doubt yourself. You are the most adorable, nice, smart, funny, and handsome person I have ever met. You have helped me so much."

Blaine's eyes were shining.

"Really?"

"Of course," Kurt whispered as he inched closer to Blaine.

Looping his arms around Blaine's now close neck, Kurt lazy smiled at him.

"You're amazing you know," he whispered again, now inches away from Blaine's face.

"Not as amazing as you," Blaine replied before connecting their lips.

Oblivious to whatever was around them, Kurt and Blaine stayed in this position for a number of minutes. Fingers in each other's hair,legs intertwined, and lips locked, there was literally no space in between them yet they felt like they needed to get closer. Basically pulling Blaine on to his lap, Kurt pulled away after a while and nuzzled his head into the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine shifted position on Kurt's lap and looked curiously at him, wondering why the kissing had stopped.

"Trying to let it all soak in," Kurt replied to Blaine's puzzled face.

"Oh, Kurt, was that too much? Gosh, I'm so sorry! I really didn't know and I-"

"What's going on here?" Quinn's voice interrupted, breaking them out of their little world.

Peeking out from behind Blaine, who was still on his lap, Kurt saw the furious faces of the New Directions.

"We were just-" Blaine started.

"Getting your mack on. The whole world saw," Santana said menacingly.

So that's why the whole room was silent, and Sebastian looked ready to punch someone.

"Not cool bro," Finn put in.

"The enemy!" Rachel accused.

"And to think that I was your friend," Mercedes added.

"Stop it!" Kurt finally snapped. "I'm so sick of this! Why are you so mad at me? What did I ever do to you? If anything, you are the guilty ones! Every day, you didn't notice me. Every freakin' day! Did you ever notice the bruises on my face, and how I had to wear long sleeves shirts everyday to cover up the ones on my body? No! What about the record number of five slushies I got each day? I had no friends. I ate lunch under the stairs or in the bathroom. In glee club, none of my ideas were even listened to. I was forgotten at Breadsticks!Not to mention the physical abuse! I was cornered everyday in the boy's bathroom everyday and was punched. Not even the bathrooms were safe for me! I was hate kissed, which is also considered rape, by the biggest Neanderthal of all! On top of that, he threatened to kill me. KILL ME! None of you noticed. The only one was Blaine, who doesn't even go to our school. You should really be ashamed. You have ruined my life and now you choose to judge me? Unbelievable! Well, I hope you're happy now!"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt calmly walked out the cafeteria doors and into his room. As soon as he got to his dorm, he called Blaine.

"Are you okay?" answered what seemed to be an out of breath Blaine.

"No, not really, but that's alright. I have a song I want sing for the impromptu performance."

**We haven't since the last of angry!Kurt yet! Never fear! Hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes! I just wanted to get this out here as soon as possible!**


	19. Chapter 19: Singing and Desperate Girls

**Hey! Again, sorry for the longish wait. I had testing, vacations, and a bunch of other stuff that just slipped my mind... Anyway! Hope you enjoy! This chapter features a song by one my favorite singers who I have seen live three times and counting. If you guess the song, you might possibly get a shout out for you and your story...**

**AVPSY CAME OUT! Sorry for that, but I am beyond excited unlike my friends. I also purchased the soundtrack. (so mad Darren's not on it!) If any of you want to talk about it with me, PM me. Loved the Voldemort and Quirrell story line. ;)**

**WARNING: Song lyrics do contain contain the "f bomb" and some cuss words. (not a lot) I have left them in there for affect. I am aware Kurt won't normally sing a song like this, but you know what? I can make him sing it because I want him to. HA! . You have been warned. It's still an amazing song so go listen to it.  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes...**

Blaine's POV

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" yelled David to the loud crowd who was gathered in Dalton's music room.

"AND BLAINE, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Wes added in an equally loud voice.

The room was in chaos. Girls were trying to flirt with the Warblers, some guys had started smoking, and someone started an acapella version of "I'll Cover You" from _Rent_. In short, it was a disaster. Even worse, Kurt hadn't come back after his meltdown. Blaine had to take his group instead and defiantly wasn't happy about it.

"I'm really, really sorry," Blaine said half apologetically, half relieved to the group of girls he was talking to.

"But I don't understand!" one of the girls cried and yanked him back by grabbing his arm. "Why do you not like me? Am I too overweight? Is it my hair? My clothes? I'll starve myself and dye my hair blonde if that's what you want!"

"No,no,no. You all are perfect just the way you are," Blaine replied quickly, giving all the tear stained faces around him a meaningful look. He didn't know show choir girls were this desperate.

"Then why?" another girl cried out frantically. "Why don't you like us?"

"I'm gay," Blaine said bluntly.

A girl let out a chocked sob. This was unreal.

"I'll surgically alter myself," a crazy girl dressed in hippie like clothes begged. "I will! Just for you!"

All the girls were stunned out of crying and stared at the girl who had just spoken. Blaine looked at her with a horrified expression.

"No thanks and I have a boyfriend," Blaine said hurriedly and started to make his way up to Wes. "Nice talking to you!" he yelled when he was at a safe distance. Did that seriously just happen?

"The girls seem to like you," a sneering voice came. "Of course, a person would have to be blind to pass over you."

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Blaine said annoyed. Now more than ever, he wished Kurt was here and not practicing some showstopping Broadway number. He absently wondered what musical he would choose music from. _ Evita? Wicked? West Side Story? _

"That making out with you and gay face was pretty hot," Sebastian casually stated, but there was an undertone of jealousy. "Maybe we could do a threesome sometime."

Blaine snapped.

"What happened to you?" he questioned with a disgusted tone.

Sebastian looked genuinely shocked at his outburst but quickly changed his face back into his "Jesse McCartney douche face" as Blaine had started to call it. (AVPS reference. )

"What do you mean? Do you not like the sexy beast I am now?" Sebastian said with a seductive smile.

Blaine groaned.

"You know what? Just forget it." Blaine replied irritably. "Oh, and don't call Kurt "gay face". I don't appreciate you insulting my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sebastian sniggered. "More like girlfriend. Honestly, have you heard the way he talks? And don't get me started started on his clothing..."

Just as Blaine was going to let him have it, Kurt himself walked in. Blaine was pretty sure his jaw dropped. If he had been looking at Sebastian, he would've notice that he had the same reaction.

The first thing Blaine noticed was the hair. Normally styled to perfection, everyone was shocked to see Kurt's hair in a messy, sexy, "I just get out of bed and naturally look this good" style. His skin was glimmering and flawless under the harsh Dalton lights. The next surprising thing is that Kurt had muscles and big ones at that. No one would've guessed that the "girly Kurt Hummel" would be that muscular. The tight white shirt he was wearing underneath a slimming orange vest showed them off perfectly along with his unexpected abs. The jeans were the highlight of his outfit. Made from regular dark denim, Kurt made them look like a million bucks. They had to be the tightest pair he had ever wore. His legs looked never ending, and all the girls were trying not to stare.

"Warbler Kurt," Wes, the only one not effected by the presence of Kurt, interrupted the silence. "I heard you have a song for us?"

Kurt looked nervously toward to Blaine. Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and wink.

"Yes," Kurt answered confidently, even though he was beet red. "I do."

"Well, that's great. Just plug your iPod into here and..."

After a few technicalities were fixed, Kurt stood looking absolutely breathtaking on stage and began to speak into the microphone.

"Hi!" he started out adorably. Blaine couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. "My name is Kurt Hummel. As you have probably noticed, I am in the Warblers. What some of you might not know is that I transferred here and why I did."

The New Directions looked terrified.

"McKinley High. Dump of a place really. They serve you prison food, can't afford toilet paper, and have a deranged cheerleading coach. If that's not enough, they throw slushies at the losers who, no offense, would be almost every one of you. As cheesy as it sounds, glee club was my safe place, where I could be myself. I made friends, but also made enemies. Even though we got taunted everyday, we remained a strong, big family. Everything began to change though. My stepbrother called me a fag, I was forgotten countless times, my friends ignored me completely, and I was left alone. To make matters worse, my number one bully began taking things to a new level of terror. Constant locker slams, being locked in closets, thrown in dumpsters, and 6 slushies a day became the normal. No one noticed. Perhaps they thought it was the punishment for being gay. The last straw came when my bully approached be in a way that was so overwhelming, I broke. I let my strong facade fall. No one noticed, and I was forgotten time and time again. No one has known this until now, but I considered the idea of suicide."

A gasp was heard through the crowd. Blaine had actually started crying. He didn't really try to...

"I never tried it," Kurt hurriedly explained. "I haven't cut or anything either. It was just a fantasy in my head. What would everyone do? The only person who would've actually care would've been my dad or stepmom. Luckily, Blaine found his way to me and helped me through this tough time."

He sent Blaine a small smile.

"But I still was thinking "What did I ever do?". Why did I deserve this? Why were my friends ignoring me and acting lime I was invisible. Was it me? Then, I realized something. It wasn't me; it was them. It wasn't my fault a bully threatened to kill me, that I had to change schools, that I was constantly left out and forgotten. I didn't need them; I never really did. All along, they need me. My talents, a number to help them get to compete, a shoulder to cry on. It was always their needs, not mine. When was my chance? When it finally came, they try to take it away from me. They say I need them, that I'm nothing without them. You know what? I think they're wrong."

He turned back to a random Warbler who was standing next to the speaker.

"Hit it," Kurt demanded. "Also, some lyrics have been slightly changed to fit the situation."

An unfamiliar beat began to play. This wasn't Broadway...

_"Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound,__ playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd that's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now see me lose focus, as I sing to you loudand I can't, no, I won't hush. I'll say the words that make you blush. I'm gonna sing this now, ow, ow"_

Blaine was stunned as well as everyone else.

_"See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is. I'm like glue, I stick to other artists I'm not you, now that would be disastrous. Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures. See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me I'm not fake,"_

He gave Santana a pointed look.

_ "Don't ever call me lazy I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free Lima sadly seems to sort of suffocate me, owh.'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you it's all. You need me, man, I don't need you,"_

The New Directions looked mortified. The Warblers were merely bobbing their heads to the unknown song.

_"You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you it's all you need me. __I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse. Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell? Call yourself a singer-writer - you're just bluffing. Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing. I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool I will blast and I didn't go to prep school. I came fast with the way I act, right I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe. __And I won't be a product of my genre. My mind will always be stronger than my songs are Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya. Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia. And musically I'm demonstrating. When I perform live, feels like I am meditating Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me 'A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi' _

_'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you, it's all You need me, man, I don't need you _  
_You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you, it's all you need me._

_Cause with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right I won't stop till my name's in lights At stadium heights with Damien Rice. On red carpets, now I'm on Arabian Nights. Because I'm young and all my brother's gonna give me advice. Long nighter, short height and I gone hyper. Never be anything but a singer-songwriter. The game's over but now I'm on a new level. Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal. People think that I'm bound to blow up. I've done around about a thousand shows But I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch. So you can be the lyrics when I'm singing them out, wow. From day one, I've been prepared With vo5 wax for my styled hair. So now I'm back to the sofa, giving a dose of what the future holds Cause it's another day Plus I'll keep my last name forever keep the genre pretty basic. Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it. And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift. Into another singers shoes using new laces. Selling CD's from my rucksack, aiming for the papers, selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the majors. Nationwide tour with just jack, still had to get the bus back Clean cut kid without a razor for the mustache I hit back, when the pen hurts me, I'm still a choir boy in a Marc Jacobs tee, I'm still the same as a year ago But more people hear me though According to the MySpace and YouTube videos, I'm always doing shows if I'm not I'm in the studio, Truly broke, never growing up call me Ruffio, Melody music maker, reading all the papers, They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator."_

Another gasped. Sure Kurt cussed, but this was huge. No one at Dalton said that word. Blaine looked nervously at Wes. Thankfully Wes acted lime he didn't notice.

_"Cause you need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you, it's all You need me, man, I don't need you. _  
_You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you, it's all You need me, man, I don't need you_," his voice faded out.

"That was really sexy," Sebastian muttered. Blaine couldn't help but agree, but still gave him the death stare.

"Bro, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you using that language." Finn said, looking a little shocked.

"Are you kidding man? That was bad ass!" Puck said. "Good job, man."

Kurt made a face and looked irritated. Blaine was starting to get angry. How could they act like everything was normal.

"Pretty good, lady lips," Santana admitted.

"Could've been better," Rachel put in.

"Really good,boo," Mercedes said as if she still had the dignity to use the pet name.

"My dolphin was amazing," Brittany said her eyes shining.

"Well done, Kurt. Well done. Now that we get your point, would you like to transfer back?" Mr. Schue said hopefully.

The Warbler stared at him unbelievably. Kurt was fuming.

He didn't just say that. Oh wait, he just did.


	20. Chapter 20: Here We Go Again

**I'm back! DUN DUN DUN! 20 chapters! *does a celebratory dance* Thank you guys for waiting. Exams and the traumatizing event known as "All or Nothing" has taken it's toll on me. SERIOUSLY, RYAN! ****Also, DARREN IS GOING ON TOUR AND ISN'T COMING TO MY CITY! UGH! I'm really mad! I had early access to tickets and everything, but it's not happening. Hopefully, if Lea, or even better and more unusual Naya, makes it on tour for her album, she'll come to me. *fingers crossed* On a positive note, Instagram is going good so far. No one is hating on me yet so YAH! Follow me warbleringaway! I also went to a Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran concert where I had pit passes. PM for pictures or if you want to know about my experience outfit/ poster/ etc. Enjoy! I had major writer's block. No editor again.**

**EXTREMELY**** OC! It may be a little confusing... Need help on what should happen next.**

Blaine's POV

The door slammed shut.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled desperately, automatically running after him. As he was running, a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. Blaine sent an angry glare into the leering face of Sebastian.

"Your boy toy will be fine. We need you here," he said comfortingly yet still that annoying smirk.

Blaine hated to admit it, but Sebastian was right. He was the lead Warbler; he couldn't leave them even if he wanted to.

"Such a drama queen," the Hispanic looking girl who Blaine takes for Santana says. "He has to make two dramatic exits. He's worse than Berry."

"Hey!" Rachel cried out indignantly.

"What a baby," Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mr. Schue said nervously.

"Okay. You know what? This ends here and now," Wes said, speaking Blaine's thoughts. "You have to leave."

"Leave? That's preposterous!We did nothing wrong!" Rachel insisted.

"You made one of our members run out of the room not one but twice! Isn't that a good enough reason?" Thad questioned.

"But..." Rachel cut in.

"Oh, what do you know?" Nick said angrily, extremely out of character. "You're a self absorbed diva, who in my opinion, has not that much talent and needs to have some sense slapped into her."

The room was silent.

"Don't talk to her like that!" another boy said, surprising everyone. Rachel looked shocked.

"Hey," Finn warned. "That's my girlfriend. Don't be getting any ideas," Finn said menacingly.

"I can talk to her however I want!" the boy raised his voice to a yell.

"Jesse," one of the girls on his team said. "Calm down,"

"Right," Jesse replied as he nervously ran a finger through his hair. "Sorry, Finn. I was out of line. She is your girlfriend, not mine."

Rachel looked very pleased with all the attention.

"Back to the matter at hand," Mr. Schue said formally. "What is it that we did wrong exactly?"

Wes let out a dramatic sigh.

"Everyone has to go before we can explain," Blaine decided out loud. It was least they could do to give Kurt some privacy.

"Fine," Mr. Schue agreed.

"Everyone," Blaine raised his voice, addressing everyone in the room. "Thank you so much for coming, but I'm afraid you all need to be on your way back. We will have a few Warblers escort you out."

He motioned for Sebastian and Trent to help them. Trent nodded obediently and dragged off an angry looking Sebastian towards the chattering crowd.

Blaine quickly texted Kurt.

**Everyone is leaving. We're going to talk to them. You want to be here when that happens? x -Blaine **

The response was immediate.

**Yes but not right away. I'll come down later. Good luck x -Kurt**

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. At least he was okay.

The sound of a sobbing girl's voice came close to Blaine.

"Excuse me?" the girl said. "Are you a friend of Kurt's?"

"Very close friends," Blaine assured her, not ready to spring up the fact that they were actually a couple.

She motioned over for some of her show choir to come over.

"Can you give him a message for us?" she said, crying softly.

"Of course," Blaine said softly. Who were these girls?

"Tell him to call me," she said, her voice becoming more powerful as she reached out for a slip of paper. "Here it is, just in case he lost the last one, which he probably didn't because he treasures it so much."

"That doesn't explain why he didn't call you," one her friends said cautiously.

"He's probably very busy," the girl snapped. "With that horrible choir nagging at him, transferring to Dalton and taking all AP classes, he must be stressed. Not to mention taking care of his dad after that heart attack, doing his two hour facial and hair routine each morning, sketching outfits, shopping for tight pants to stick his delicious looking legs into, his social life, the Warblers..."

Blaine was shocked.

"Ummm... and you all know this how?" Blaine interrupted before she could go on.

"Oh..." the girl said, as if just realizing her mistake. "I...uh... "

"BLAINE! I NEED HELP!" Trents's voice rang out.

"Well, my name's Harmony. Thanks!" she said quickly and bounced off with the rest of her girls.

"Wait!" Blaine called frantically, but they were out of reach. Looks like Kurt's got a stalker...

Finding Trent near the entrance, Blaine sighed at the sight in front of him.

Here were all the New Directions, apart from Finn and Rachel, looking guilty and disappointed. Looks like they had been planning to sneak out. Glancing around, he saw Rachel standing near Finn and that other boy who had yelled earlier. Jesse he thought it was.

"You smiled at him!" Finn accused. "I saw it! No use in denying it!"

"I'm not denying it! I just smiled at him to be nice!"

"Yeah, right. That was your flirty smile. You always use to send it to me while dating Quinn."

"What?" Quinn screeched. "You were flirting with him while we were dating?"

"No..."

"Yes!" Puck exclaimed. "You also sent it to me. Countless times actually in sophmore year..."

"While we were dating?" Santana questioned angrily. "Now I really want to smack you."

"Why should you care?" the boy in the wheel chair questioned. "Aren't you gay?"

"Well, yeah," Santana said nonchalantly.

"Wait, you're gay?" Tina blurted out.

Everyone turned to her.

"You didn't know? Where have you been, girl?" Mercedes questioned.

"I kind of tune you all out..." Tina said blatantly.

The sound of Rachel's voice intervened their conversation.

"I didn't cheat on you with Jesse!" Rachel said with exasperation.

"She didn't, dude," Jesse insisted. "Although if you want..."

"No!" Finn broke in. "First Puck then that guy from the music store... I can't handle that again!"

"I didn't cheat on you with Puck or that music guy! He turned out to be gay!"

"Oh, so you tried to get him interested!" Finn shouted.

"I'm really confused," announced Sam, who had been silent the whole time.

"I'm Brittany," Brittany said simply.

"You know what! I can't deal with you anymore!" Trent shouted. "Just leave! The heck with trying to be nice and communicate!"

"I have to agree," Blaine agreed quickly. "You guys clearly have issues you need to get solved and with your impact on Kurt..."

"Oh, boo hoo! Gay face is fine," Santana replied nastily. "He's clearly just trying to get attention. But you know what? It's not going to work on us. If he wants to be a cry baby, fine, but we're not putting up with his whining like back at McKinely."

"I apologize for the burden we're giving you. I mean, who wants a pathetic, girly, high pitched, lying, attention seeking, self centered diva?" Rachel addressed all of the Warblers.

She turned to Blaine.

"And to you most of all. You feel like you have to love him because he is so weak. You're obviously not actually in love with him. I bet he's already come crying into your shoulder hasn't he? Perfectly normal. He was like that all the time."

Blaine had no words. He was so angry.

"Not to mention how much of a prude he is. He's probably that way because he's so ugly, and no one has taken an interest in him before," Quinn put in.

"Are you hearing this right now?" Wes interrupted, directing the question to Mr. Schue, who was absorbed in his phone in the corner.

Mr. Schue's head popped up, and he looked curiously at Wes.

"What did you say?" he asked with confusion.

"I said-"

Wes got cut off by the ringtone version of "Le Freak" by Chic. A bunch of the Warblers made a face of disgust at the sound of the disco music. They had gotten so use to Top 40 hits that they really didn't listen to anything else.

"Hold on, I've gotta take this," Mr. Schue said quickly, glancing at the caller ID.

"Are you serious?" Thad said.

"Hey, Ems," he answered as he made his way to the door. "Carl wants to meet up with us and his new girlfriend? No. That's not happening."

As the door slammed shut, the Warblers decided that this was the last straw.

"You guys are leaving," demanded Nick.

"We are, don't worry," assured Santana. "This school is too gay, even for me."

"A gay Hogwarts," Brittany piped up.

"That's right," Santana said softly to Brittany but turned cold to everyone else.

Leading the charge, Santana made her way to the doors and threw them open.

On the other side stood a stunned looking Kurt. Visible tear trials were left on his beautiful face, but he was no longer crying.

"Oh, look! It's the cry baby now! See you at McKinley, lady lips!" she yelled as she skipped past, holding a struggling Brittany in her arms.

"But I want to say bye to my dolphin!" Brittany's pleading voice rang down the hallway.

"We can't," Santana simply said as they pasted the corner.

"Traitor," Rachel hissed. "We're so gonna beat you."

Everyone else just sent Kurt dirty looks.

Once all the New Directions were gone, Blaine was afraid Kurt was going to start crying. He clearly underestimated his boyfriend. Still standing tall, Kurt stood a little ways from him, looking as confident and gorgeous as ever.

"Are you okay?" Jeff questioned softly.

"Fine," Kurt assured him. "I've cried over them too much. They took more than 2 years of my life and threw it into the garbage. I'm not letting them take anymore from me."

Not aware of what he was doing, Blaine sped over to Kurt. Not wanting to make the Warblers uncomfortable with their PDA, Blaine simply hugged him. Kissing the tip of his nose, he whispered something as he pulled away.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you," he whispered and before Blaine could respond, he pulled back.

"Let's go find Sebastian and practice for Regionals, because we are so gonna win this thing," Kurt said to everyone.

Everyone whooped, and Blaine wrapped his arm securely around Kurt's waist. As they headed out, one Warbler started a rendition of Pink's "Just Give Me a Reason" (which Blaine had obviously nothing to do with) and everyone joined in, feeling carefree.

Little did they know, this had more effect on Kurt than they thought. Those comments had only added to his own growing self conscious thoughts. The insecurities were becoming too much, and he would surely crumble.


	21. Chapter 21: Rip It Off Like a Band Aid?

**Good gosh, guys! It's been a while! Not gonna bother you with excuses though. Still suffering from Glee withdraw and writer's block. Not a great combination :( Hope this is okay. It's on the shorter side. I've been lacking creativity. Please give me suggestions. Sorry about any mistakes!  
**

Kurt's POV

The next few weeks were hard on Kurt as well as Blaine. Random, last minute Warbler practices were taking place almost everyday at ridiculous times to get them ready for Regionals. What happened to Sectionals you may ask? There wasn't one. How is that possible? Well, that's all thanks to the lousy Show Choir Committee.

Normally, the Show Choir committee plans their judges ahead of time. The judges don't have to be involved with Show Choir exactly, but they just need to have a clean record. Completely forgetting that Indiana was in the national circuit, they forgot to assign judges to their competitions and only found out that they had forgotten two days before the competition. Desperate, the Show Choir Committee randomly chose people to judge without their usual precautions. One of the judges choosen, Reid Finnley, the owner of Finnley's Finches (yes, the bird), was busted for illegal drug possession the day before. Looking even more carefully, the Show Choir Committee found that not only was Finnely is possession of such foul substances, but students of countless show choirs all over the country. The choirs who had already won their competitions were stripped of their titles and investigations of Show Choirs for drug possession began. The investigates took longer than they thought, so they just decided to let the clean show choirs move on (which weren't very many). All this was kept a secret so the students didn't know what was going on. It was a huge mess, but back to the ridiculous rehearsal times.

Countless times all the boys would be woken up at 2 in the morning for an "emergency practice". It made no sense to any of the boys since they already practiced for 3 hours at least during the school enough, most of these odd rehersal times found Kurt and Blaine while they were in the middle of making out. Since they had no time during the day, the only time they could see each other was late at night. While it made them incredibly tired during the day, neither could complain about the number of hickeys on their necks the next day. Jeff had to be mentally scarred by now from all the things he's seen when sent to come get them.

"WHY I AM THE ONE HAS TO WITNESS WHAT THEY'RE DOING?" Jeff exclaimed after finding them both shirtless and in the process of taking more clothes off.

"Because you're gay," Thad said nonchalantly.

"For the rest of us it would be just awkward!" Trent put in.

"But why not Nick?" he desperately suggested, giving his boyfriend an apologetic look.

"I bribed Wes," Nick said bluntly.

Jeff looked accusingly at Wes.

"I will not confirm anything," he said seriously.

"Sebastian?" he blurted without thinking.

The glare from Sebastian was so intense everyone stopped laughing at their antics. What was with him these days?

The visits to the other Show Choir schools were continuing too. However, the New Directions were stripped of the privilege of visiting. Taking the liberty of reporting how they acted to Kurt, David had put them on the radar of the Show Choir Committee. Being the New Directions, at the Unitards's school, Santana lost it on a guy who was trying to make a move on Brittany, Quinn, who was rolling Artie, "accidentally" ran over all their dancers' feet, Puck violated the school campus, and Rachel mouthed off to a teacher. The committee wasn't very happy to say the least.

Kurt had rejoiced at the news. He may have had a celebratory make out season with Blaine but that's another story. He had figured that since they weren't allowed to visit, the other schools wouldn't get to visit them. How wrong he was.

"ATTENTION!" Wes cried out. All the chattering Warblers became silent.

"Now, I have decided how our set for Sectionals should go. First, we have Blaine singing his solo. Then, we have the Warblers group number where Jeff, Nick, and Trent are the main forces, and Kurt finishes us off with a powerful ballad. Thoughts?"

Nick politely raised his hand.

"I think it would be really cute if Kurt and Blaine sand a duet with each other," he timidly proposed.

Kurt and Blaine looked excitedly at one another. The idea got immediately shot down by Wes.

"While I would agree that they are an adorable couple, they can't sing together."

Everyone's excited faces, Kurt's and Blaine's included, dropped.

"But, why?" Blaine asked, sounding like a child.

"First of all, we're in Ohio. People may not be the most accepting of you two. Also, a certain Warbler, who will remain nameless for the sake of privacy, approached me with concerns about you two singing together."

Everyone looked to Sebastian.

"What?" he said innocently. "That's my piece of ass, and I don't want some gay faced yet sexy cherub boy stealing him from me,"

"Anways," Wes said, steering the conversation into a new direction. "I have some news. As you know, we have almost finished our visits to the other show choir schools."

Everyone let out a happy sigh, but no one sounded as relieved as Kurt. He was beyond tired of those Unitard girls hitting on him. They seriously didn't get a hint. Each one had given him "complimentary" gift cards, chocolates, flowers, and more phone numbers.

"No one else got any of this stuff," he brought to Harmony's attention, who topped everyone else by giving him a huge teddy bear, and a very expensive scarf.

"We decided to give you your stuff early," she improvised.

"I really can't take all of this. You guys are too sweet," Kurt said genuinely.

Harmony looked very pleased with herself.

"Oh! You simply must!" she argued.

"Fine," Kurt relented. After all, now he had candy, a scarf, and not to mention countless gift cards.

That was pretty much the only benefit of that whole mess.

"Unfortunately, we have one more visit," Wes broke the happy reverence everyone was in.

"WHAT?" David cried out.

"But that's not possible. We've visited all of them. McKinley was dropped," Blaine said, wrapping his arms comfortingly around Kurt.

"Apparently, it wasn't," Wes regretfully informed them.

Kurt's head was spinning. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't go back. He just couldn't. As he shakily stood up, memories flooded his mind. The sound of something hard slamming into a locker and a dull crack of a skull. The feel of a freezing shower drenching him and his clothes as pairs of hands held him in place. Watching red slush make its way from his hair to his new clothes. Eating lunch alone under a staircase. Getting hundreds of dodge balls thrown at him at one time. His long worked on homework being torn into shreds before his eyes. His car having that _foul _word keyed into it. Having to do his science project alone because no one wanted to be his partner. That dam kiss.

It was suddenly all too much. He had tried being brave. He really did try. Every since the encounter with the New Directions, he had been shaken. Nightmares plagued him at night while horrible flashbacks took place in the day. He had put his poker face on though, and no one but Blaine suspected anything. The facade just wasn't going to cut it this time. Making sure to calmly walk out of the room to appear strong, he started sprinting once he was out the door. He felt incredibly weak for leaving, but he couldn't help it. The sound Blaine's voice reached Kurt's ears, but he didn't stop running. He didn't know where he was going, but it sure as hell wasn't McKinley.

Blaine's POV

"Thanks for saying it so gently, Wes!" Blaine said, clenching his fists so he won't do something stupid.

"Sorry. You know what they say though. Better to rip the band aid of quick and easy?" he questioned as if he wasn't sure of the answer.

"How many times is he gonna run out of here?" Sebastian broke in.

"SHUT UP, SEBASTIAN!" Blaine roared.

Everyone looked terrified.

Blaine took a deep breathe and tried to calm down.

"Wes, is there any way he doesn't have to go?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"No, he has to go. He either goes or we have to drop out of Regionals."


End file.
